Crónicas de un secuestro
by Youjibell
Summary: ¡Hola! Que tal disculpe la descortesía, solo quiero informarle que Ren por ahora no podrá atenderlo, ya que hasta que yo lo decida él será mi presa.  HoroX Ren  AU. Lemon. ¡SE acerca el secuestro!
1. Prólogo 1

_**¡Hola! Que tal disculpe la descortesía, solo quiero informarle que Ren por ahora no podrá atenderlo, ya que hasta que yo lo decida él será mi presa. (HoroX Ren) AU. Lemon**_

hola de nuevo, yo por aquí trayendo a mi nuevo hijo-fic largo de mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste. Este fic da un giro a mis historias que generalmente pongo de horoxren. Horo ahora es el malo jeje. pero tiene sus razones ya pronto sabrán.

por otro lado decidí ponerlos en un edad intermedia entre el manga kzb final, en fin espero que lo disfruten.

shaman king no me pertenece pero mis historias sí, asi que por favor, no las roben y les pongan el nombres de otros personajes ¬¬ si les gustan mejor me avisan y hacemos un fic

* * *

_**Crónicas de un secuestro**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**¿Por qué él?**

3: 40 am Tokio Japón

Acaba de llegar a su casa, sin duda alguna un tipo como él no tiene noción del tiempo, aunque esto hace mi trabajo hasta cierto punto entretenido. Su vida es bastante rutinaria. Para ser tan importante, es bastante simple.

Se rumorea por ahí que ese chico tiene demasiado dinero, sin embargo vive solo en un departamento no muy grande. Sé bien quien es, Ren Tao. Seguramente es un chico caprichoso que salió de casa de sus padres. Me dan risa ese tipo de personas, pero sin duda hacen mi trabajo más fácil. No lo voy a negar, después de cinco días espiándolo le he tomado cariño al sujeto en cuestión. Se nota que no es nada fácil. En más de tres ocasiones ha notado que alguien lo sigue, pero yo soy un maestro escondiéndome entre las sombras. Después de todo; llevo casi tres años en este negocio. Él se da la vuelta mira atentamente y luego sigue su camino. Hoy será mi día. Es mi primer trabajo solo así que tengo que ser más cuidadoso.

Apenas ayer por la mañana decidí hacerlo solo, y es que ese chico es especial. No quiero que nadie más lo toque. Si lo llevo a donde todos, no dudo que algún imbécil de por ahí quiera follarselo a su antojo. Ese trabajo será solo mío, después de todo creo que se meceré que no lo trate tan mal. Ya veré como se comporta este sujeto. De igual forma su destino ya está escrito. Hace tiempo que yo ya tengo la resolución; uno más como él en mi lista de personas asesinadas no hace la diferencia.

6:50 am Tokio Japón

Es la hora. Él sale todos los días a esta misma hora rumbo al tren con dirección a su empresa, hoy se ve especialmente lindo. Parece un clásico universitario de lo más común, con lo joven que es; su forma de vestir es elegante sin ser exagerada no llama la atención. Supongo que está bien consciente que si alguien se entera que es una de las personas más ricas de china intentará hacerle daño. ¡Pequeño ingenuo! Solo con ver la foto y ver a dónde vas es fácil notarlo para alguien como yo. Es claro que tu cabello es un poco más largo y que tu estilo ha cambiado mucho.

Nadie en Japón tiene unos ojos dorados y afilados como él, es un rasgo muy particular de su familia. Me di a la tarea de investigar todo sobre él. Su familia; padre, madre, hermana, abuelo. No tiene a nadie más y no confía en nadie más que en su hermana. Quien por cierto no está. No se sabe exactamente donde esta esa jovencita, pero pronto lo sabré.

Hacía bastante frio. Estaba tomando un poco de café de una máquina expendedora en una esquina, justo cuando di el último trago, me puse detrás de él caminado. Era la primera señal para que él estuviera muy consciente de mí.

Luego subimos al tren juntos el se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, justo a un lado de la puerta, yo me situé frente a él. Entonces le sonreí. El me miró penetrantemente como si me conociera, con una cara de pocos amigos, cosa que me dio gracia. Sonreí con una naturalidad casi espontanea. Sinceramente esperaba que yo le gustara a primera vista.

Él se bajó en la estación de siempre y yo detrás de él. Llamó por su celular pero justo antes de eso, le tome de la mano y lo sonreí de nuevo interrumpiendo su acción, él no tenía mi permiso para llamarle a nadie más, y era mi presa.

- hola, mucho gusto- ese era mi modus operandi; me presentaba gentilmente. Después de todo uso una gran ventaja. Mi cara amistosa, nadie hasta hoy no se ha resistido. El no lo hará, se que él es uno de esos y aunque a primera vista no le gustara eso podría cambiar fácilmente. Solo es cuestión de mirarlo a los ojos penetrantemente. Ya lo tengo todo medido. Número uno él fingirá apatía.

-No necesito que me digas quien eres- respondió rápido a lo que solo sonreí; paso número dos seducciones. Lo miré a los ojos sonriéndole y luego falsamente bajé la guardia.

-Lo sé, solo te vi y pensé que eras lindo- le dije mientras lo vi suspirar, ¿Cuántas veces le habrán dicho esa frase? Muchas supongo, pero nadie como yo. Faltaban tres o cuatro pasos para que fuera atacado. Él dio la vuelta justo a la esquina, vi sus intenciones de decirme algo mientras sonrió un poco, luego de eso me acerque un poco. Era lo necesitaba que el bajara la guardia. En ese momento ataque- lo siento gatito- le dije justo antes de darle un golpe certero en la nuca. Para mi sorpresa alcanzó a moverse. Y se defendió un poco mientras me veía anonadado por lo que le hacía… como si jamás se hubiera esperado que yo lo atacara. Su cuerpo delgado no es más fuerte que el mío. No quería pelear, a pesar que no había gente por esa calle a esa hora ya no tardaría en hacerse un escándalo. Tuve que optar por usar el cloroformo que había guardado si algo como esto pasaba.

Lo puse de espaldas a mí, con una mano lo deje inmóvil, el tiempo necesario para que él quedara inconsciente por el trapo impregnado del solvente. Pocos segundos después sentí su cuerpo tambalear y dejar de luchar. Ya era mío.

9:30 am Japón.

Mi presa estaba lista, había sido un poco más difícil de lo normal. Igualmente ya estaba en "casa". Le había quitado la ropa meticulosamente para ponerle una más simple durante este proceso había manoseado su cuerpo a mi placer. Sin duda era una figura bendita la que tenía ese hombre. Su piel blanca y suave y ese tatuaje que tenía en su espalda lo hacía irresistible. Sin embargo al menos por ahora, no pienso violarlo. Como ya lo había dicho él me agradaba, hasta cierto punto. Así que haría lo posible porque su estancia aquí sea lo menos odiosa hasta el momento de su muerte. Después de todo, era lo menos que se merecía.

Lo até de manos y de pies un poco salvajemente, ya que no dudo que piense escapar. Le iba a vendar los ojos como todos los demás, pero no tenía caso. Él ya me había visto y de igual forma tal vez yo, sea lo último que vea. Tampoco me importa que reconozca el lugar o sepa dónde estamos.

-¿Qué es lo quieres? – escuche su voz adormilada aunque seria, por lo visto no mostraba ni un ápice de miedo. Me gustaba.

-Simple, gatito. Solo quiero dinero y tal vez divertirme un rato- le dije mientras lo tomé de la barbilla, su cara estaba llena de odio y solo se movió bruscamente para evitar que lo tocara.

-Si es dinero lo que quieres, de esta forma no la vas a tener ¡que planeas llamar a mi familia!- él rió irónico y solo miro con apatía-¡dime que pretendes! Pero te repito así no lograras sacarme dinero, si solo buscas venganza hazlo de una vez y déjame en paz

-Él que decide eso soy yo, así que mejor calla, y veamos a quien llamaremos primero- le dije mientras tomo el teléfono móvil del chino.

-Me pareces muy educado para ser un secuestrador- me dijo mientras miraba a todos lados tratando de recocer el lugar pero le iba a ser imposible de todas formas. Estábamos en una bodega abandonada en un puerto cercano a Narashino, lo había traído hasta aquí en auto.

-Se llama estilo- le dije cuando busque algunos nombres desde su celular, era simples sombres de empresarios algunos empleados suyos pero ninguno que me llamara la atención hasta que encontré uno etiquetado con un CR simplemente, el único que desentonaba. No estaba el nombre de su hermana, ni el de sus padres justo como lo esperaba. El sonrió al saber que no encontraría nada.- bueno gatito, empieza por decirme el número de tu querida mamita-

- Número uno, no lo sé y si lo supiera no te lo daría- él bien sabía que no era buena respuesta, sin duda alguna me estaba provocando el tipo este. Solté sin reparo un golpe muy cerca de su cara que dio de lleno en la pared.

- Parece que no entiendes la situación, ¡el que da las órdenes soy yo! ¡Si te digo que hagas algo, lo haces y ya!- le grité a lo que solo miró a otro irritándome más.

- De igual forma es como si ya estuviera muerto, si no tienes mayor reparo en mostrar tu rostro es porque ya decidiste que me vas a matar. Sabes quién soy y de lo que soy capaz. Si coopero o no contigo solo te traerá beneficios a ti. No esperes entonces que te la ponga fácil… Horokeu Usui,- cuando dijo mi nombre me quede helado, ¡por qué él sabía ese nombre! Aquel nombre que ni siquiera yo recuerdo con claridad. - Después de todo si tantas ganas tienes de matarme solo hazlo no me pienso resistir, al menos no contigo - abrí los ojos de par en par, por que el sabia eso, por eso esta tan tranquilo, tal vez el conocía mi pasado… aquel pasado que no recordaba. Me estaba poniendo furioso. Por más que lo miraba no podía recordar nada.

- ¡Te dije que me dieras su número imbécil!- estaba tan molesto que al ver su cara de apatía que no pude hacer otra cosa más que golpear su rostro de porcelana, rompiendo sus labios de la que salió poco después sangre fluida que de derramó hasta su pecho.

- no lo tengo, no lo sé… creí que sabías que no tengo una buena relación con mi familia- me dijo mientras tenía una mirada triste- creí que al menos sabrías eso.

-deja de jugar conmigo- lo tomé del cuello, ¡que se creía! ¿Por qué me hablaba como si me conociera? se supone que él es Ren Tao, rico y millonario de china, ¿por qué él tenía que hablarme así? ¿Por que por más que quería golpearlo me detenía? ¿Por qué me remordía la conciencia por haberlo lastimado?

¿Por qué él …?


	2. Prólogo 2

Bueno bueno gracias a todos por sus reviews n.n esperaron mucho .. no verdad jeje bueno al fin algo de inspiración deben agradecer a muasaga que su fic sleppescokuroshitsujiano me dio la inspiración para hacer un HaoxLyserg de este cap jaja yo me pregunto ¿cómo paso eso?

Con cariño para Marianis, Tamy, Patrick ales.. para todos jejeje

Pd… mariana Hao es muy igual a Jotobe o..o

**

* * *

**

**Crónicas de un secuestro**

**Capítulo 2**

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Celos

* * *

7:30 am Tokio Japón

Subió por las escaleras molesto, era el colmo. De por sí, no había desayunado ni había pasado al gimnasio a ejercitar sus de por si bien formados bíceps y tenía que estar ahí. Como odiaba tener que salir temprano de casa por emergencias tontas como estas. Se suponía que ese era el trabajo del señorito, él en definitiva no tenía nada que hacer ahí. ¡Oh si! ¿De quién era la culpa? suya no ¡claro que no! La culpa la tenía ese tipo de verdes cabellos con ojos de señorita necesitada. Si, era culpa de él y hasta cierto punto también suya por ser tan débil con ese ser. ¡Claro cuando vio una llamada de ese ser a las 7:00 de la mañana, no esperaba que fuera para que llegara a la oficina! Por dios, él estaba ahí era solo por su padre y nada más. No tenía por qué hacer el trabajo de otros. Pero que más daba. Simplemente no le pudo decir que no al inglés cuando le dijo con voz ñoña que Ren seguía sin llegar a la oficina y los inversionistas no tardaban en llegar.

Maldita secretaria de cuarta que era Lyserg Diethel, ¡por qué eso era! El que estuviera disfrazado con un puesto de nombre condecorado no le quitaba lo que era. Maldita sea la hora en que se enamoro de ese tipito, por que muy a pesar así era, estaba enamorado -y mucho-. Que más daba, de alguna forma ya estaba ligado a él y eso tenía una larga historia que en ese momento ya poco venía al caso rememorar.

Suspiró molesto y acomodó su largo cabello castaño medio meneando la cabeza. Entró a la oficina a las 7:30 de la mañana y encontró a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momentos; Ashil. Junto al joven escuálido estaban también la señorita Matisse y la señorita Phauna, hizo una cara de hastió, los conocía muy bien a los tres, lamentablemente se sentó justo en la silla de Ren Tao, el jefe.

-Buenos días- dijo la joven de cabellos naranjas, con ya 17 años era una chica muy astuta aquella jovencita, miro zagas a Hao de pies a cabeza y luego sonrío de lado.

-sí lo mismo- dijo con poco entusiasmo el mayor de los Asakura mirando directamente al jovenzuelo, que en su época, era con el que compartía la cama. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza, seguía siendo el mismo escuálido y sin chiste de siempre. Le daba un poco de asco pensar que había estado en la cama con ese sujeto, nada se comparaba con el inglés que estaba en el recibidor. Aun así los dos eran unos seres diminutos a su modo. Pero claro Lyserg estaba mucho mejor.

- ¿Dónde está el joven Tao?- siseó el joven Ashil al sentirse escudriñado, le acaloraba esa mirada profunda en su cuerpo, así que tenía que acabar. Lo que escuchó como respuesta fue una leve risa irónica del, por ahora, nuevo dueño.

- No está, pero bueno estamos en confianza así que, como ven yo no soy Ren ¿Cuál es el trato?- vociferó mirando directo a la joven de cabello rubio, ella era un poco retraída, mas no tonta, de ellos tres lo mejor era hablar con la dulce Mary.- ella rodo los ojos, miró un poco el lugar poco decorado en ese oficina y se limitó después a hablar justo lo indispensable.

- Queremos un trato simple Hao, queremos que nuestra compañía trabaje bajo el nombre de su empresa- le dijo lo más sencillo que pudo a lo que solo se escuchó un suspiró de Hao. Realmente esperaba que fuera algo más importante, hasta parecía que solo habían ido ahí para amargarle la mañana.

- Bueno, yo les diría que sí, pero el que manda es el Tao así que yo cumplí con recibirlos y saber que quieren, yo le comunicaré a Ren Tao y les dirá las condiciones.- concluyó esperando que no dijeran ya nada más y que por fin se fueran, al menos eso le daba tiempo de desayunar y si entre los ingredientes estuviera su ingles de entremés era lo suficiente para acallar su mal humor. Si, todo hubiera estado bien de no ser porque; cierta jovencita se encargó de molestar sus fantasías que incluían un desayuno muy pervertido.

- Ren no está, lleva dos días desaparecido- su voz lo dejó helado, esto había rebasado sus expectativas realmente, a decir verdad Ren no era de los que desaparecía así nada más. No era su amigo, de hecho ni siquiera se llevaban bien. Pero el que no se pudieran comunicar con él por ya dos días era extraño y lo más extraño, que esos tipos lo supieran. De igual forma no era nada bueno que se supiera nada esto, al menos no aun.

- Solo está de vacaciones, yo en su lugar también me alejaría- les dijo riendo hipócritamente, dándoles a entender que no era nada de importancia.

- si no nos dan una respuesta simplemente iremos a otra compañía y punto, después de todo ustedes eran los interesados.- Hao suspiró solo de pensar que antes lidiaba con ellos todos los días le daba urticaria. ¡Cómo era posible que en la preparatoria esos fueran sus mejores amigos! Al menos Matty era agradable aun ahora, y la verdad se había puesto muy bien.

- ya le dije que en cuanto ponga al tanto de esto a Ren les daremos una respuesta- les dijo con monotonía esperando que algo lo salvara de la situación ¡desde cuando era él quien estaba siendo acorralado por unos seres diminutos!

- Hao, disculpa tienes una llamada- y así pasó, para su suerte, aquel jovencito de cabellos verdes y voz suave entró a la oficina, le sonrío dulcemente a Hao quien de inmediato se quedo casi embobado con la entrada del chico de cara de porcelana. Ashil miró con rabia tal acontecimiento.

-Si me disculpan, no tengo nada más que decir- atendió por el interfón la dichosa llamada saliendo del ensimismamiento momentáneo que tuvo al ser salvado por su amado ingles.

Los tres salieron de aquella oficina simplona. El castaño apresuro un poco el paso para que en su momento alcanzara su objetivo, el joven de ojos esmeraldas que sin mucha gracia alcanzó a agarrar toscamente de la muñeca para darle la vuelta.

-¿Así que eres el nuevo?- le preguntó hostilmente escudriñarlo, si era lindo no lo negaba, facciones delicadas y cintura pequeña. Parecía una señorita con traje de hombre. ¡Que bajo había Hao! Si quería una mujer que se consiguiera una de verdad.

-¿Nuevo?- frunció el ceño al notarse agredido, jalándose un poco para que fuera liberado de aquel sujeto que apenas había visto.

- Me das un poco de lastima tienes una cara linda, y un buen trasero es lo único que te debe de ver- antes esas palabras el inglés se sintió agredido, y sí era verdad; no entendía nada de lo que decía ese sujeto. Y a decir verdad no era partidario de las peleas así que intentó simplemente ignorarle.

- disculpe, pero no se dé que habla, yo solo soy el asesor personal de esta compañía- entonces el chico de cabellos verdes siguió su camino tratando de ignóralos, pero para el chico que estaba ahí eso no había acabado. Solo optó por seguir caminando detrás de este. Y decir cuando se le viniera a la mente para desahogar su frustración después de ver al mayor de los Asakura de nuevo.

- solo de ver cómo te mira el Asakura y como le sonríes bobamente es fácil notarlo, eres tan simple- entonces Diethel entendió, todo era por Hao, quería suspirar, pero no era tan ingenuo como para darle el gusto. Desde que empezó algo así como una relación con el sujeto de gran ego, sabía que cosas como estas pasarían. De hecho lo odiaba, odiaba su fama de acosador. Odiaba lo egocéntrico que era, realmente antes odiaba a Hao y no podía concebir como es que ahora estaba al lado de una persona como él y caer bobamente enamorado.

-Con permiso- se disculpó para entrar a su oficina, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que ponerse a discutir con alguno de los amantes de Hao Asakura, si esa era su idea hasta que escuchó palabras mágicas que hicieron que su estomago se revolviera.

-El antes se acostaba conmigo y la verdad era bueno-eso sí que no quería saberlo, al diablo con Hao, una cosa es que lo molestaran seres que solo tenían celos de él, y otra que le restregaran en su cara que Hao se había acostado con todo Japón.

- Ya le dije que no me importa- dijo cerrando los puños con fuerza, sentía que hervía de coraje, pero no lo iba permitir eso era todo. Cerraría la puerta de su oficina y sería todo.

-Seguramente ya puso su clásica música de piano a la luz de las velas con un vino de reserva para llevarte a la cama, es tan predecible que raya en lo vulgar.- justo cuando dijo eso abrió los ojos de par en par recordando justamente la noche del fin de semana que claro acabo justo como lo dijo; abierto de piernas por Hao, jadeos, caricias por todas partes y mucho, mucho sexo.

- Le repito que yo no tengo nada que ver con el señor Asakura, él solo es parte de esta compañía y yo soy un empleado de confianza.- dijo con la voz medio cortada, si él lo sabía ser el "algo más" de Hao venía acompañado de cosas como estas, tenía que estar consciente de ese hecho.

-Ya déjalo, lo vas a hacer llorar- y justo cuando estaba a punto de azotar la puerta de su oficina escuchó la voz de la señorita que venía con él. Respiró hondo.

- Es que odio que Hao ande con esta clase de "señoritas"- dijo mientras ahora sí caminó dejando solo al joven ingles que aun no daba crédito a lo que había pasado.

- ¡por dios! Madura, te botó supéralo- fue lo último que escuchó, entonces al fin cerró la puerta caminó despacio y se sentó en su cómodo sofá sosteniéndose la sien, no sabía si tenía dolor de cabeza, pero de algo estaba seguro. No estaba nada feliz. ¡Que debía hace ahora! –Mierda- pensó molesto, realmente no era del tipo que dijera malas palabras. De hecho esa era la segunda o tercera vez que lo hacía ¡por culpa de Hao! Luego dirigió su mirada a su escritorio y vio el millar de papeles sin firmar… ¿Dónde estaba Ren? ¡Eso era en lo que debía de estar pensado y no en el simplón de Hao!

-Ren sigue sin contestar el número de su casa…- se dijo así mismo solo quedaba una opción y no le gustaba mucho, llamarle a su teléfono particular.

- Pues llámale a otro numero – le contestaran a lo que se sobresalto, el mismo Hao estaba justó en la puerta de su oficina mirándolo. Lo miró molesto, no había otra forma.

- No me tienes que decir lo que tengo que hacer- resopló molesto a lo que el castaño alzo el cejo, ese no era su Lyserg de siempre, y no tardó en concluir lo que había pasado; ese estado irregular en su chico tenía nombre: Ashil.

-Te dijo algo ese idiota- le preguntó mientas fue directo al joven ingles que intentaba ignorarlo, que mas daba, tomó el teléfono y aun dudoso si hacerlo o no, llamó a Ren. Bien sabía que ese número era solo y exclusivamente para emergencias… y bueno dos días sin saber de él, suponía, era emergencia.

-Tampoco es como si me importara lo que me digan tus amantes Hao- le contestó realmente molesto, entonces rió bien sabia que ese no, era un sí.

- ¿estás diciendo que no te intereso?- le dijo cuando notó que su chico ya estaba llamando por teléfono, se sentó en el mismo sillón y luego vió como la cara de Lyserg palideció. Al notar la reacción le quito el teléfono de las manos. Algo no estaba bien.

_-Lamentablemente Ren no puede contestar, es mi presa y aun no se qué precio ponerle a su vida… tal vez si llaman mañana a este número- _escuchó una voz que se hacía bastante familiar pero no estaba seguro, ¿qué era todo eso?

- que te pasa, no estoy para bromas chino- se exaltó al notar que si, tenía razón no estaba nada bien. Eso no era propio del señorito Ren.

-_Mira gatito, al fin alguien llamó preguntando por ti. ¿Por qué no lo saludas?- _escuchó como dijeron al teléfono, luego el sonido de un golpe y un leve quejido, esa era la voz de Ren.

-¡Ren estas bien!- dijo mientras trataba de pensar algo coherente para hacer, ¡por dios sin duda hoy no era su día! y lo que faltaba Ren Tao secuestrado, que le iba a decir a su prometida.

- No hagan nada…- escuchó luego la voz de Ren que por lo visto aun seguía con el mismo temple de siempre, al menos podía estar tranquilo, Ren no era nada débil.

_- bueno, de aquí en adelante yo me comunicare con ustedes-_


	3. Prólogo 3

**Crónicas de un secuestro**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

**Pasado**

* * *

Se miró al espejo, luego simplemente suspiró. Su cabello había crecido ya hasta los hombros y su cara en lugar de hacerse más masculina, era simplemente más fina y delicada. ¡Sí que tenía cara de gay! Se maldijo internamente. Ren Tao tenía 16 años, tenía ya un año viviendo en Japón por sus estudios medio superior, su deber era ir ahí, a la mejor escuela para así llegar a la mejor universidad y luego hacerse cargo de la compañía familiar que ya tenía más de 120 años en el mercado. Simplemente no podía dar un paso en falso. Y de hecho no lo haría ¡claro que no lo haría! Tomó un tarro de crema y lo azotó contra el espejo frustrado ante la idea. Hacía ya unas semanas que se había dado cuenta de su situación que hasta hora nada le favorecía, todo por un imbécil que se sentaba justo al lado de él. Aunque siendo sinceros, eso era algo que ya tenía presente, lo sospechaba. A Ren Tao nunca le atrajeron las mujeres, cuando todos se emocionaban por ver revistas de mujeres con escasa ropa, a él sólo le daban nauseas -que horror- pensaba, lo que le gustaba era pasar tiempo con su hermana nada más, y la verdad nunca le hubiera interesado tener a una mujer más que por puro compromiso. Hasta que ese sujeto se le metió entre ceja y ceja. Lo odiaba, no sólo porque en la escuela tenía que aguantarlo y pelear todo el tiempo con él, sino porque, la verdad, ese tipo hacía lo que hasta ahora nunca había pasado; encender sus adormiladas hormonas.

Había llegado muy claramente a una conclusión: las mujeres no le gustaban, a menos que fueran como una compañía; por otro lado, sí lo hombres, sobre todo como ese sujeto, y ahí la cosa cambiaba y mucho.

Salió de su departamento un tanto frustrado por la idea, cuando, como todas las mañanas él estaba ahí sonriéndole junto con su hermana. Ellos eran una familia de cuatro personas, y para colmo sus vecinos. Si no lo veía en la escuela lo tenía que ver cerca de su casa. Hoy era uno de esos días que esos dos hermanos se le pegaban.

-Rentado ¡buenos días! – escuchó su voz animada, la verdad hoy no era un buen día, no había tomado ni el desayuno, y apenas se había declarado así mismo como homosexual, justo por el tipo que tenía en frente.

- Déjame en paz tarado- le contestó caminado un poco más aprisa, mientras veía como la menor los miraba riendo un poco, también la hermana era molesta. Para su suerte ella casi nunca los acompañaba, porque pasaban sus amigas por ellas.

- Uuh, alguien amaneció de mal humor- y justo como siempre, lo alcanzaba y lo miraba sonriente, era lo mismo desde hacía ya un año que había llegado a ese departamento y a ese escuela en Japón. – Hoy tenemos deportes Ren así que tienes que estar listo para que te dé una paliza- el chico se llamaba Horokeu Usui, Horo-Horo para los amigos, Para Ren; Hoto- Hoto. Él y su familia venían de Hokkaido, una isla septentrional al norte de Japón. Su papá atendía una cadena de Hoteles y se "suponía" que Usui también tenía el objetivo de estudiar para tomar el lugar de su padre. La diferencia era que el Usui no tenía ni la más intención de estudiar, a él le gustaba el campo y la diversión. Realmente no tenía mucho en común con El Gran Ren Tao.

- Déjame en paz - el chino rió un poco, sin duda no podía estar por mucho tiempo de mal humor con ese sujeto. Desde que lo conocía peleaban por todo y competían en todo. Alguna de esas veces, compitieron para ver quién era capaz de tomar más leche en menos tiempo. Ninguno ganó.

- Ren, estás de mal humor hoy ¿algo te pasó? Hace rato oí ruidos desde tu departamento y pensé que … – el chino se paró, a decir verdad después de ese tiempo, no sabía si él era su mejor amigo, o algo más; de lo que sí estaba seguro era que; a parte de su hermana sólo Horokeu Usui lo conocía realmente. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que deseaba que no fuera así. Realmente no quería que nadie se enterara de la realidad, aquella en la cual la imaginación de Ren volaba, y donde él y Horo se encontraban haciendo cosas no apropiadas justo en su cama.

- Déjame en paz ¡quieres!- fue lo único que dijo, la verdad estaba molesto. ¡Y ése tarado con cabellos azules tenía la culpa! ¡Por qué tenía que aparecer! Si él no se hubiera acercado de más, si tan sólo hubiera respetado la distancia que le ponía a todos los demás eso jamás habría pasado. Sí, todo era su culpa. Corrió un poco alejándose lo más que pudo, pero simplemente se detuvo cuando notó que lo tomó del hombro, el Usui corrió tras de él.

- Ren…- lo miró penetrantemente y luego solamente habló- eres mi amigo, si algo te pasa cuentas conmigo, para mí tú eres la persona más importante en este momento- sus ojos se abrieron y su pálida cara se coloreó, curiosamente él chino no era el único con un sonrojo en su rostro. Ambos se acercaron casi rompiendo la distancia moral permitida mirándose a los ojos. Eso no podía estar pasando, pensaba Ren cuando sintió las manos de ese chico, ahora ya, tocándolo. Sintió como la frialdad de aquellas manos traspasaba su ropa, y cómo se estaba dejando abrazar. Estaba justo debajo del edificio donde vivían, poco les importó en ese instante que los padres del Usui los vieran, ya después inventarían una excusa. En ese instante pudo escuchar un débil susurro en sus oídos- te quiero Ren- casi sin pensarlo se internó en su cuerpo dejándose abrazar. Nunca se imaginó que esas palabras alguna vez las fuera a escuchar, al menos de él; de otro chico, de otro hombre ¡maldición sí que era gay! Y se sentía muy, muy bien.

Ese día hubiera sido perfecto, el mejor en mucho, pero no fue así; tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que nunca hubiera pasado. Tal vez si no se hubiera aceptado como homosexual simplemente todo seguiría igual y Horo no hubiera dado ese paso, o tal vez lo hubiera rechazado, o las miles de opciones posibles.

Ese día por la mañana, un auto negro se estacionó en frente del edificio, bajaron de éste tres personas, una era el dueño de la compañía Tao, luego su esposa y finalmente su hija Jun. Ese día irían de visita a ver a su hijo. Lo que encontraron fue a Ren abrazado por otro hombre. La sonrisa medio boba que Ren se volvió en una cara de miedo. Únicamente a su padre en todo el mundo le podía temer. Sin dudarlo empujó a aquel chico que justo segundos atrás se le había declarado, a tal grado de tirarlo al piso. No pasaron ni treinta segundos cuando el señor En Tao, padre de Ren, llegó justo al lado de su hijo, miró de lado al joven que se quedó en el piso anonadado. Ambos entendieron que ese día no asistirían a clases.

El Tao tomó del cabello a Ren y lo subió como un vil trapo a su apartamento, detrás de ellas su madre consternada y su hermana suspirando, sin decir una sola palabra.

Horokeu Usui entendió que; aunque Ren lo permitiera, que le dejaran acercarse no sería tan fácil, por la familia que tenía. Se levantó del piso preocupado, el padre de Ren no tenía porque maltratar a su hijo. De hecho, si su padre se enterara, que su hijo era homo; tal vez se molestaría y le dejaría de hablar pero estaba seguro que, sus padres lo entenderían. Con Ren la historia era diferente. Tan sólo ver como trató a Ren entendió que no sería fácil.

En el departamento de Ren, su padre aún del cabello lo arrojó sin escrúpulos, lo llevó hasta una esquina de la casa y levantando su mano con vigor soltó un golpe directo a la fina cara del más joven de los Tao.

-Un Tao nunca, óyeme bien ¡Nunca deja que nadie se le acerque! ¡Un Tao no deja ni siquiera que una mujer lo acose! ¡Un tao no anda haciendo espectáculos y menos con un hombre! – le gritó mientras el menor sólo miraba hacía el piso. Su madre y su hermana no hacían otra cosa más que observar como su marido y padre, jaloneaba a Ren mientras le gritaba con fuerza.

- Te largaras de aquí, te mandaré tan lejos como pueda: a América, a Europa, pero aquí no te quedas entendiste, ¡no quiero como hijo a un asqueroso homosexual!- Ren alzó la cara, se limpió con el dorso de la mano, un poco de sangre que aún salía por su boca y por primera vez en su vida le hizo frente a su padre.

- No me iré ¡terminaré aquí la escuela y luego regresaré a China como dije que lo haría! ¡te juro que cumpliré con mi palabra! su padre ya molesto, se enfureció todavía más, y tomándolo del cuello y azotándolo contra la pared le recalcó cerca de su rostro-

- No te estoy preguntando Tao Ren, ¡te largarás de este lugar!-

- No importa a donde me mandes, ¡soy un asqueroso marica! Si no me dejas aquí será peor para ti, te lo advierto- en ese momento su padre lo soltó, su madre hasta ahora inexpresiva, dejó que de sus ojos se resbalaran algunas lágrimas. Su hermana no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llegar a donde estaba su hermano y abrazarlo tratándolo de protegerlo de lo que ahora vendría.

- Déjalo padre, yo me quedaré con él aquí y cuidaré de que nadie se acerque hasta que deba regresar a China.- Jun, era una chica tranquila, hermosa, delgada, poseedora de unos prenetantes ojos violetas, y un largo cabello verde bien peinado; siempre estaba del lado de su hermano ya que, a pesar de que sabían tenían una familia para ellos, sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

- Hazte a un lado Jun, hagas lo que hagas, Ren Tao hoy va a entender que a En Tao no se le desafía- luego de esas palabras, vinieron más golpes, uno detrás de otro, mientras su hermana y su madre veían horrorizadas la escena hasta que el más joven de los Tao perdió la conciencia.

Tal como la hermana de Ren lo pidió, y casi rogó, le concedieron cuidar de su hermano, su padre le dio la tarea de cuidar a su hermano, desde ese momento hasta que Ren regresara a China era responsabilidad de Jun el vigilar a Ren. Sus padres confiaban en ella para cuidar al heredero de la familia, después de todo ella siempre había seguido las reglas y si no lo hacía, tenían también sus métodos para hacerla entrar en razón.

Por otra parte también sabía de Ren, él nunca faltaba a su palabra; sacarlo contra su voluntad solo traería más problemas, era mejor así según En, si él no cumplía con su deber quién pagaría las consecuencias sería Jun.

En Tao junto con su esposa Ran, salieron del departamento, dejando a Ren bajo los cuidados de su hermana. Ella curó con cuidado las heridas que tenía en su cara y vendó con todo el cuidado que podía las costillas que podían o no estar fracturadas. Veló esa noche cuidando a su hermano a un lado de su cama, que aún no despertaba de la salvaje tortura que le hizo pasar su padre hace unas horas. Dieron las tres de la mañana cuando escuchó que unas piedritas eran azotadas por la ventana. Ella suspiró y abrió. Encontró a aquel chico de la mañana, lo odio. Por culpa de ese sujeto su hermano estaba pasando por esto. Lo miró con desdén mientras observaba de igual manera la cara preocupada del otro. Intentó cerrar la ventana cuando escuchó la respiración medio jadeante de Ren.

- Hermana… sigo aquí- dijo al ver que su hermana estaba en la ventana cerrándola.

- Yo me quedaré contigo Ren, cuidaré de ti… por favor ya no hagas nada, no quiero que mi padre te haga daño- dijo la chica mirando a su hermano. El sonrió un poco.

- ¿Más? ¡Qué más me puede hacer Jun! - justo entonces escuchó como de nuevo, la ventana hizo ruido. Ese chico era persistente, Ren enseguida supo quién era, sintió enseguida como su corazón se contrajo un poco, dio tres pasos con un poco de dolor hasta llegar a la ventana y miró al chico de cabellos azules.

-¡REN! Estás bien, ¿puedo verte? – le habló desde abajo del departamento. Mientras él sólo asintió un poco, casi pudo ver su sonrisa mientras su hermana solamente negaba con la cabeza-

- Ren, ¿seguirás con esto? ¿Quieres que papá me mate o qué? - le dijo mientras lo miraba con cariño, después de todo era hermano, el pequeño.

- Jun, yo… sólo quiero terminar esto, por favor- le dijo en un susurro mientras trato de caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación, conociendo al Usui ya estaría en frente de su puerta.

- Lo quieres de verdad… es tu primer amor Ren, pero tu y yo sabemos que esto no es posible- dijo tranquila caminado un poco más- yo abriré quédate en la cama, es tarde y no estás bien- ella salió y justo como lo prometió abrió.

Ren se recostó en su cama dolorosamente, era la segunda vez en su vida que su padre lo había golpeado, la primera vez fue cuando apenas tenía cuatro años y gritó en su casa que no quería cenar. Ese día entendió que a su padre nunca se le llevaba la contra. Hoy esa misma lección la rectificó. Suspiró pesadamente, no podía seguir con esto por más que quisiera a ese tipo, por más que lo deseara, su padre era sanguinario y cruel cuando algo se le ponía en su camino.

-Ren voy a pasar – esa era la voz del causante de todos sus problemas.

- Adelante- dijo incorporándose de nuevo, mirando al chico que al verlo tan lastimado simplemente corrió conmovido a verlo.

- ¡Maldición Ren! ¡Por qué dejaste que te golpeara! Eres más hábil que esto, escuche lo que dijeron, me quede atrás de la puerta. Ren… no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que te alejen de mí-

- No entiendes, yo nunca te dije que te quiero o algo por el estilo… no eres nada para mí Usui, no te me acerques de nuevo-

- Tú no quieres eso y lo sé bien, no lo voy a aceptar, óyelo bien Ren, ¡no me voy a alejar de ti, te lo juro! – Horokeu Usui abrazó aquel ser que justo ahora se veía tan débil, con la cara hacia abajo y la mirada cristalina, en verdad le dolía verlo así. Hasta ese momento entendió que Ren parecía ser fuerte, pero no lo era; no era más que un títere de sus padres, que se movía al ritmo que otros le imponían. Su carácter era pura fachada, por eso desde que lo vio y notó sus ojos dorados tan tristes, desde ese momento se había enamorado de él.

- Es mejor que salgas de aquí… tú no te debes involucrar en nuestra familia, si en verdad quieres a Ren, mejor aléjate de él.- Jun entró justo cuando escuchó las palabras de ese amigo tan peculiar de su hermano. Ella tenía razón, sólo ella y su madre eran muy consientes de los que era capaz el dueño de las compañía Tao.

- Por favor señorita, si usted quiere a su hermano debe saber lo que siente… ¡por qué le hacen esto! –

- Porque es un Tao y nosotros tenemos ya un destino-

- Por favor, déjeme estar cerca…

- ¿Dime qué quieres de él? dinero, fama, porque eso lo que todos buscan; no sé porque Ren se dejo engañar.

- Yo no quiero nada de eso, no me hace falta nada, yo lo quiero y hasta hoy nunca me he acercado a él… yo sólo quiero ser su amigo y nada más le juro que no seré más que eso.

- Por tu culpa Ren se enfrentó a mi padre, mira como está, ¿quieres que mi padre le haga otra cosa? ¿Quieres que te haga algo a ti o a tu familia?

- Ya basta, yo sólo… yo quiero a Ren, _no sabía que fuera un delito querer a alguien…_

o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Ren Tao abrió los ojos cuando sintió una patada en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire, jadeó para recuperar el aliento, entonces miró a Horokeu Usui de pie frente a él. Apenas y había dormido unas horas cuando lo despertó el Ainú. Recordar lo que había pasado hace años, no sabía si era doloroso, extraño, bueno o simplemente un recuerdo simple y llano sin ningún trasfondo más. Ren tao lo miró y aún en contra de la situación le sonrió de lado, Horokeu Usui alguna vez le juro que nunca lo dejaría. No se imaginó que fuera cierto, aunque a decir verdad él ya no era para nada el chico amable, sonriente que había conocido. Lo trataba como si de verdad no lo conociera; era más alto, su cara se veía endurecida y sus ojos… aquellos ojos dulces y amables se veían indiferentes a la realidad.

-Ya pasaron suficientes horas para que den aviso a la policía, pero no lo han hecho _Rency _dime,¡que no le importas a nadie! – le dijo tomándolo del cuello de la ropa, para mirarlo a la cara.

- Te dije que no lograrías nada, ¡que es lo intentas! Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez- gritó, como respuesta tuvo un golpe en la cara, luego la navaja de ese chico del cual tenía tantos recuerdos, se acerco muy próximo a su cara.

* * *

Muchas GRaciass CHOCOLANA la verdad ahora me pesa mucho escribir no he estado en mis mejores tiempos, pero gracias a ti a tus ficss me inspiré enormemente, gracias por tu tiempo, te admiro mucho como te dije eres mi Heruuue jeje


	4. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada, oficialmente el fic comienza desde aquí, los Cap. anteriores fueron el preámbulo a toda la historia. Esos Cap. son importantes antes para saber **

**Crónicas de un secuestro**

**Capitulo 1**

Aquel amargo despertar, la historia de Horokeu Usui.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco. Luego miró hacia ambos lados todo parecía ser tan blanco. Por un momento sintió que había muerto, pero esa pesadez, se sentía muy _humana. _Poco después sintió un dolor en el pecho, identificó ese sentimiento tan molesto que llegaba hasta el estómago como ira. Sintió ganas de golpear algo, pero no estaba muy seguro del por qué.

Pocos minutos después un poco de luz y enfocó mejor, ya no todo parecía tan blanco. Él mismo estaba recostado en una camilla. Una puerta se abrió, de esta salió una joven mujer. Su cara era pálida y su tez blanca, sus ojos azules profundo. Su temple era por mucho neutral.

Pronto la mujer le preguntó como estaba, él arrugó el ceño y no supo que contestar. Se sentía irritado, molesto con una gran ira pero no sabía por qué. Luego trato de explorar un poco más en sus pensamientos. Descubrió que no había nada. Creyó que sentiría miedo al intentar preguntarse quién era, pero el miedo nunca llegó. Luego sintió nauseas, luego un profundo mareo. Poco después se desmayó de nuevo todo estaba oscuro de nuevo.

Aquella mujer era la enfermera del lugar, su nombre era Eliza. En cuanto notó como aquel joven había desmayado de nuevo, sin responder nada supo que su caso sería difícil y que esta noche tampoco regresaría temprano a casa. Cuando encontraron al chico estaba inconsciente bajo un puente lleno de sangre, la policía lo llevó al hospital. Lo reconocieron como Horokeu Usui. Tenía 17 años, alto, buen índice de masa corporal, buena salud en general lo que cualquiera llamaría un chico perfecto. Realmente no tenía ninguna herida. Cuando ella lo vio estaba lleno de sangre con los ojos abiertos y en estado de shock. Entendió que, no solo había pasado por un shock traumático, sino que también tomaría años en que ese joven volviera a ser el de antes. Ella supo, por su esposo la verdad sobre él sin embargo, creyó que eso era algo de lo no se debía hablar.

Horokeu Usui despertó de nuevo al siguiente día, temprano por la mañana. Eliza estaba ahí cuando eso pasó, por eso lo primero que el joven vio fueron los ojos de esa mujer. Ella le sonrió, aunque para ser sinceros, las sonrisas eran algo que no le quedaba muy bien a la rubia enfermera.

Lo primero que hizo fue decirle que día era, Noviembre 9. El alzó el cejo y asintió, luego se presentó ella mismo como su enfermera, también le dijo que estaban en el hospital y que, él no tenía indicio de estar "enfermo" que solo estaba en supervisión, que no se angustiara. El joven de azules cabellos parecía escuchar y entender lo que ella le decía, pero aun así no pronunció ninguna palabra hasta que sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Luego la miró y se miró así mismo, notó que traía una bata blanca que le dejaba descubierta la espalda, esa era la razón por la cuan tenía frio en la espalda. Luego miró su piel pálida y blanca… sintió como si él mismo no se reconociera. Miró luego que a pesar de poder moverse sus brazos están sujetados a la camilla

-Un espejo- fue lo que primero que dijo después de despertar de cierto letargo, del cual; no estaba seguro, cuánto tiempo había estado. Eliza pareció estar un poco feliz al escuchar la voz del joven y después de buscar algo en un bolso rosado sacó un espejo pequeño que enseguida le dió al joven Usui.

El se miró, se encontró extrañado al no reconocerse. Se sintió vacio, pero ya no se sentía molesto. Algo le reconfortó. Sus ojos eran azul profundo. Mucho. Eran tan penetrantes que parecían ser negros, pero no lo eran. Sus cabellos estaban desordenados y sintió el impulso de recogerlos con algo. Azul cielo con raíces negras. Su expresión era lo que más le sorprendía, era seria y molesta… y era como si ese no fuera él. Sin embargo sintió un chispazo en su cabeza. Su nombre salió de labios.

-Horo-Horo… no- se detuvo, como si esas palabras fueran un completo error- Horokeu Usui- dijo, notó que la enfermera le sonrió asintiéndole, entonces ese sí era su nombre. Luego la vio intentar decir algo, pero se pareció pensarlo mejor y no decir nada.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer?- le dijo la rubia, entonces sintió como si no hubiera comido en años, luego asintió.

Después de unos minutos ella salió y él se quedó solo de nuevo. Intentó pensar, pero su cabeza le dolía y mucho. Indagar en su mente más allá de un nombre era doloroso. Algo en si mismo le decía que no lo hiciera, y decidió no hacerlo. Después de todo, no entendía bien todavía lo que pasaba.

Sintió el aroma de la comida, y luego la necesidad de comerla, quiso hacerlo, pero recordó que sus brazos estaban sujetos, era por eso que no se había podido mover con libertad. Cuando vio de nuevo que la puerta se había abierto la enfermera, Eliza ahora estaba acompañada por una joven, tal vez de su edad o menor. No estaba seguro. Era simplemente hermosa de ojos rojos profundo… sintió miedo por el color de los ojos pero la sonrisa que ella tenía lo tranquilizo, eso y la comida que traía en una bandeja.

-hola, mi nombre es Jeanne; soy voluntaria en este hospital y deseo ser trabajadora social y ayudar a las personas- eso había sido mucha información para él, pero sintió la necesidad de sonreír, pero algo en eso falló y solo asintió.

- señorita Jeanne, le suplico que sea más cuidadosa- la reprendió Eliza, el trato para él, Horokeu Usui, era algo delicado. Mucho.

- discúlpeme, yo me encararé- le dijo mirando al joven de cabellos azules, la enfermera enseguida los dejó solos.

Al mirar a ambos lados, Horokeu Usui notó la mesita donde pusieron su comida y aquella chica, Jeanne dejó el platón. Ella tomó un poco de sopa y se la dio directamente en la boca sonriéndole. El arrugo en entrecejo. Ella notó la molestia, seguramente el chico debía de sentirse incomodo comiendo así…

-¿Quieres que te suelte?- le preguntó ella al chico de ojos azul profundo con una sonrisa en los labios mientras aun sostenía la cuchara en sus manos.

-¿Por qué me tienen así?- dijo curioso, ralamente era extraña esta situación, y aun así no se sentía ni un poco incomodo, solo le molestaba no comer solo. Era como si esas mismas ataduras lo estuvieran protegiendo de él mismo.

- solo son reglas, y en verdad me parece tonto que hagan esto… - ella lo miró indignada, seguramente era un trato injusto a cualquier paciente.

Le quitó esas correas que lo tenían atado a la camilla y para su sorpresa él solo se limitó a comer sin decir absolutamente nada.

Jeanne había llegado muy temprano por la mañana, como todos los días al hospital. Horokeu Usui había ingresado horas antes, desde que estaba ahí había sido atendido por el doctor Fausto y Eliza entrando a la zona psiquiátrica después de un chequeo de rutina. Ella lo vio sedado y quieto, su primera impresión era que, sin duda era un chico bueno, no tenía por qué estar ahí. Según escuchó hablar él estaba en estado de shock cuando lo encontraron y, cuando intentaron ayudarlo de aquel "percance" (del cual tampoco sabía nada), había atacado a cuanto se le acercara. Por eso había estado sedado. No despertó hasta tres días después. Ahora igual le parecía una persona tranquila. Eliza le dijo antes de entrar que ese chico, no recordaba nada más que su nombre. Y al menos hasta que llegara Fausto no lo podían inquietar, tampoco decirle nada impropio.

Aun así, para ella, era injusto que estuviera atado, y cuando lo liberó se dio por satisfecha al notarlo tranquilo y, hasta fuera de sí mismo. No lo iba a negar, tenía una gran curiosidad por saber quién era, que le había pasado y que era "eso" tan grave que al menos hasta ahora nadie había querido decir.

Cuando el Usui terminó de comer, la joven chica de ojos rojos estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que olvido que él estaba ahí. Fue su voz fría la que la hizo volver en sí.

-Lo odio- dijo tan fríamente aquel joven, mientras clavaba su mirada en la de Jeanne que ella sintió su piel erizar. Tragó un poco de saliva al sentir aquella mirada helada sobre de sí. Casi por inercia se levantó de su asiento un poco intimidada retrocediendo un poco.

- Yo…- Jeanne tartamudeo un poco, luego el joven sonrió un poco, cosa que la hizo desconfiar. Aquello que ella sentía sin duda era miedo. No sabía como una mirada podía trasmitir tanto rencor. Pero a los pocos segundos esa gélida mirada cambió.

-Estaba delicioso gracias- él se recostó de nuevo en su camilla, luego suspiró.

El mismo no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, y si le preguntaban podría jurar que nunca había pasado tal acontecimiento. Por otro lado Jeanne sintió que sus manos le temblaban un poco, y se exaltó cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

De ésta entró un médico rubio de ojos azules y grandes ojeras. Fausto. Él miró el cuarto, luego a su paciente, sin dudarlo un poco le sonrió y le dio los buenos días. Notó a la joven chica de cabellos largos inquieta, a la cual regañó con la mirada. No debía soltar a aquel chico, al menos no por ahora. Sin embargo le tranquilizaba al doctor notar que, él estaba quieto y sentado. Jeanne salió de la habitación dejándolos solos, esperando realmente, no volver entrar ahí. Había algo en la mirada de ese chico que la hacía pensar que se había quedado sin alma y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. La idea le aterraba en verdad, y pensar que era tan guapo.

El doctor lo miró con algo de desdén, y también mucha curiosidad que no logro siquiera simular, y que, de igual forma no molestó en lo más mínimo al joven Usui.

-¿dime tu nombre?- Le preguntó ansioso al verlo reaccionar. No lo iba a negar este chico era el mejor espécimen que había conseguido. Era como sacarse la lotería según él. Si tenía que ser sincero no le importaba mucho la ética profesional, tampoco la salud mental del chico… solo quería complacer su curiosidad.

-Horokeu Usui- le contestó el otro mirándolo a la cara, él joven notó la sonrisa hipócrita y sintió algo de molestia ahora sí, cosa que sintió extraña, ya que a pesar de que las pocas sensaciones que había tenido hasta ahora, realmente no las podía juzgar como bondadosas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó de nuevo, a lo que él otro solo negó con la cabeza para luego solo mirara melancólicamente hacia el techo. Había llegado la hora de saber… lo que no sabía.

-¿sabes por qué estás aquí?- Horokeu nuevamente negó con la cabeza mientras que aquel doctor tomaba nota.

-¿Hay algo que recuerdes?- nuevamente negó con la cabeza, mientras el doctor anotó de nuevo.

-te seré sincero y… a pesar de que sabemos quién eres, lamentablemente no encontramos ningún familiar tuyo. Así que- continuo hablando, pensando en todo lo que podría hacer con este paciente, sin duda una buena investigación sobre este caso y este tipo en particular de pacientes representarían todo una novedad, un premio, reconocimientos… pero fue interrumpido

- ¿no hay nadie que me espere?- pronuncio el joven de cabellos azules, para luego sonreír.- pero yo recuerdo un lugar a donde puedo ir- le dijo a al doctor, que enseguida anotó.

- claro, si recuerdas algo dímelo-

- yo recuerdo- al decir eso el joven apretó los ojos con fuerza, para luego, de nuevo sentir que todo estaba oscuro de nuevo y caer dormido.

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Ren Tao tenía la mirada perdida, dio un fuerte suspiro. Pasó una de sus manos por su cara, y luego solo negó con su cabeza. Era lo peor que, había hecho en su vida. Se sentía miserable, ruin y a pesar de eso no se podía arrepentir. Tomó su maleta y se dirigió justo a Narita donde una avión privado le esperaba para ir a China por un tiempo.

Él había prometido y jurado a su padre que haría las cosas a su modo, y a pesar de todo bien que mal lo había logrado. Sin embargo se había dejado arrastrar por él. No tenía otra opción; lo que había hecho era por su propio bien. Y esa frase la iba a decir toda su vida si era necesario. Aunque le doliera en el alma y dejara atrás su verdadero yo, no iba a retroceder. Después de todo, si su papá hubiera intervenido y se enterara de que su hijo "el gay" se había dejado seducir por ese chico de cabellos azules habría sido pero, mucho, mucho peor.

Después de todo, era lo mejor para los dos, seguramente Horokeu Usui lo iba a odiar por el resto de su vida, pero era un precio que estaba bien dispuesto a pagar con tal de que esa relación entre ellos nunca se supiera. Eso era secreto que se iba a quedar guardado por siempre. Horo- Horo, su amado Horo- Horo, tenía que olvidar todo eso, salir adelante y darse cuenta que era simplemente lo mejor para los dos.

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, su celular sonó tres veces… el temor lo invadió solo pensar de que fuera él. Las manos de Ren Tao se tensaron, tambaleó un poco pero siguió adelante hasta llegar al avión. Él estaba seguro de que si contestaba no sería de capaz de irse.

Cuando abordó y al fin despegó, notó que quien llamaba no era más que su padre, suspiró aliviado. Aquella sensación de tranquilidad no tardó mucho cuando pudo marcar y llamar a su padre del avión. Se quedó helado cuando supo que, su hermana Jun Tao estaba hospitalizada en Japón, no tuvo otra opción más que regresar e ir a donde estaba su hermana.


	5. Chapter 2

_**Crónicas de un secuestro**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

**Capitulo 2 **

**

* * *

**

**Sentimientos **

Cuando entró a la sala de espera y solo vio a su padre con una cara pálida, Ren Tao supo que, nada estaba bien. Tomó aire, lo más que sus pulmones pudieron aguantar, para ir luego a preguntar por ella, su hermana que debía de estar ahí internada. Caminó un poco y llegó hasta donde estaba una enfermera y después se limitó a preguntar por aquella persona. Su hermana. Sintió una extraña pesadez en su pecho, era un sentimiento que empujaba a otro igual de desgarrador.

Aquella enfermera le dedicó una mirada con un dejo de lastima mal disimulada. Le pidió que la siguiera. Pasaron por pasillos tormentosos inundados de lamentos y sollozos, sin duda una sala de emergencias no era su estilo. Cuando entró a la última habitación, no pudo dejar de notar la vigilancia extra. Cortesía de su padre.

Sus ojos nunca habían mostrado tal compasión hasta ese momento, cuando vio a aquella persona en silla de ruedas con la mirada perdida. Ella estaba ahí, su cuerpo. Le habían diagnosticado una enfermedad mental, un estado de coma; estando despierta. Era un ausentismo total, del cual ella misma no había querido despertar. Ren Tao sintió que algo dentro de él se había roto, gritó enseguida ordenando que la única enfermera presente saliera. Luego de su etapa de furia, lentamente se quebró. Sus piernas flaquearon y lentamente cayó al suelo al lado de su hermana abrazándola esperando que ella le respondiera. Aun con lamentos nada cambió, aquella voluntariosa chica estaba ahí, ausente. Con mirada neutra. Sin un ápice de vida.

Lloró alrededor de media hora, lo más que había hecho en toda su vida. Limpió su rostro y se puso de pie. Entendió que no podría hacer nada; depositó un beso en la frente de la única persona que había permanecido a su lado toda la vida y finalmente salió. Aun con las piernas un poco temblorosas y el dolor en el pecho caminó, aguantándose esa sensación molesta en la garganta. Ignorando si sus ojos estaba rojos después de llorar.

Era el momento de enfrentarse a su padre, necesitaba explicaciones… ¿Por qué Jun… intentó pensar claramente que era lo que había sucedido; sin embargo sus pensamientos se turbaron cuando aquella enfermera se puso en su camino y lo miró, lentamente y casi con miedo le entregó al sucesor de los Tao una pequeña carta.

-Lo traía tu hermana entre sus cosas, no se la entregué a tu padre- el Tao la tomó y asintió; todos debían darse cuenta que el padre de Jun solo estaba ahí por compromiso y para callar a los medios y demás gente, hacer esta operación lo más discreta posible.

Los ojos dorados del chino se nublaron de nuevo cuando, enseguida reconoció la letra de esa carta que estaba dirigida para él. No era de Jun, era de Horokeu Usui. Abrió con un poco desesperación aquella carta, para encontrar que las primeras líneas hacían que su ya contraído corazón, se detuviera momentáneamente.

_Eres de lo peor, te burlaste de mí_

_Engañaste a mis padres… a mi hermana._

_Nos dejaste en la ruina y yo…yo que te amaba tanto._

_Confié en ti y te entregué todo, mi vida, mi ser._

_Yo… jamás pensé que fueras igual que tu padre_

_Ojala nunca tengas que sufrir todo lo que yo._

_Aun así yo…_

No acabó de leer, su padre había arrebatado aquella hoja y después de mirarla de reojo, rió y la rompió.

-Así que eres igual a mí Ren; casi estoy orgulloso de ti… lástima que eres un asqueroso marica- bufó mientras el heredero intentaba contenerse y no gritar ahí mismo. Aunque su mismo cuerpo le rogaba no seguir de pie, permaneció íntegro y caminó detrás de su padre a una parte de ese hospital que seguramente estaba ya reservada. Era la misma oficina del administrador del hospital que la había dejado libre para el poderoso En Tao por unas horas.

-¡Qué fue lo que hizo Jun!- gritó el joven Tao mientras miraba de forma impotente a su padre, con los puños cerrados y temblando un poco por la furia que estaba conteniendo. Sin duda Jun había roto alguna de sus tontas reglas… él por su parte había hecho lo que padre le había ordenado aun en contra de si mismo, haciendo aun cosas peores de las que jamás se había imaginado.

-Ella seguía manteniendo esa tonta relación con ese maldito guarda espaldas- fue todo lo que dijo, luego se sentó y le dio la espalda a su hijo.

- Pero… ¡qué fue exactamente lo que paso… que le hiciste- preguntó, esperando que solo fuera momentáneo un simple escarmiento.

-Ren, esto sobrepasó mis planes, ni siquiera yo esperaba que esto pasara así… hay cosas las cuales tu no debes saber ni sabrás. Lamento que tú hermana este afectada. Fue su misma obstinación la que le acarreó el problema. Jun no despertará, al menos es la expectativa. No me interesa tener a un parasito como hija, así que ya di la orden para que acaben con esto lo antes posible- Ren sintió que un frio paso por todo su cuerpo, estaba hablando de su hermana como un estorbo… estaba hablando de matarla.

- ¡NO! No te lo voy a permitir-

-y ¿Qué piensas hacer? -

- yo la ocultaré, yo seré responsable por ella haré y además comprometo mi vida a hacer todo lo que tú quieras-

- Al fin palabras que me sirven… de igual forma no me interesa saber más de este tema, para mi Jun está muerta y tú… Tú dejaste de ser mi hijo hace bastante tiempo, lo único que espero de ti es un nuevo descendiente de la dinastía Tao lo demás no importa, mantén el prestigio de la familia y sigue mis órdenes.

- ¿Qué pasó con Lee?

- Jun lo mató- Ren de nuevo se quedó estoico… entendió de alguna manera por lo había pasado su hermana.

-Ahora Ren… encárgate de esa mujer… Tu madre tampoco quiere saber nada de ustedes así que mantente alejado hasta que escoja a una digna mujer para ser tu esposa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Ya tenía más de 10 día ahí, la comida era lo único bueno. Bueno aquella chica de ojos rojos también era agradable. La verdad a Horokeu Usui no le importaba mucho el quedarse o no. Solo había un pequeño inconveniente el doctor Fausto que, parecía molestarlo a propósito. Alguna vez estaba hablando con él y no supo bien a bien que fue lo que pasó. Lo siguiente que recordó fue que despertó de nuevo atado a la camilla.

La verdad creía que el doctor tenía la culpa. A veces sentía que solo era una rata de laboratorio y eso si le molestaba, sobre todo cuando en una junta de internos el doctor lo trato como el "sujeto de investigación". Lo peor era de noche cuando lo sedaban a la fuerza. Lo hacían porque él mismo no podía conciliar el sueño y, después de cerrar los ojos, la única imagen que venía a su mente era una extraña insignia llena de sangre. Aunque si tenía que ser sincero, aunque al principio le atemorizo un poco, después de unos días comprendió que no debía olvidarlo.

Jeanne hablaba con él, el segundo día que lo visitó; ella parecía atemorizada y estaba callada pero al tercero recuperó la confianza y ella parecía haberle tomado aprecio. Eso parecía hasta que después de unos días dejo de aparecer.

Diría que la extrañaba, era amable sin embargo… algo en su interior se negaba a sentir alguna clase de sentimiento amable por otra persona que no fuera él mismo. No entendía la razón pero todos ahí le asqueaban. La monotonía ya empezaba a desesperar y poco a poco sentía la necesidad de irse y emprender algo… algo tenía que hacer. Pero de igual forma algo lo detenía

Sabía que, nadie ahí afuera lo esperaba, que no había familia, también sabía que aunque alguna vez había sido de una familia importante estaba en banca rota y por lo tanto su vida, se la debía a ese doctor que aun lo mantenía en el hospital. Debía de sentirse un poco miserable pero no era así. Como había concluido; le daba igual.

-Joven Usui- escuchó una débil voz proveniente de la puerta, ya era tarde, el reloj indicaba las 9 generalmente no pasaba nadie hasta las 10, aun así contestó, se dio cuenta de quién era.

-Pasa Jeanne- sonrió chueco en una mueca mal hecha a lo que ella sonrió levemente.

-Lamento no haber venido… es que ¡es injusto lo que Fausto hace!- dijo molesta, ella no parecía ser del tipo de personas que se molestaran más bien era cálida y compasiva. Sobre todo con él.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- preguntó el chico de los cabellos azules, después de todo ella había prometido ayudarlo.

- Averigüe exactamente quién eres y… si tienen razón tú te quedaste sin familia, lo siento Horokeu ¡pero eso no le da derecho a que te use!- Él la miró de reojo, se suponía que debía de dolerle la pérdida de su familia, pero no nada. No había ningún sentimiento al respecto.

-Y que… no tiene caso que salga de aquí entonces- respondió dándole la espalda.

-Además yo… averigüe otras cosas el Señor Marco y la Señorita Mine me dejaron abrir tu expediente y… yo no sé si tú quieras saber más- ella guardo silencio y miró al piso. Usui mostró de nuevo interés y la miró.

-Por tu cara parece que no quieres decir y la verdad no me importa- suspiró

- Horokeu no es justo que después de lo que has pasado, siguas aquí encerrado y seas el nuevo sujeto de investigación de Fausto, tienes que salir de aquí.- ella sujeto su mano y lo miró de forma ecuánime.

- No tengo a donde ir- Usui solo torció la boca, ya estaba acostumbrándose a ese lugar y de alguna manera sabía que si salía… no sería bueno para nadie.

- Yo te ayudare, se tiene que hacer justicia-

-¿A que le llamas justicia?

- Jamás nadie se aprovechara de ti, Marco y Mine están afuera es tu decisión- finalizó el cruce de miradas para luego salir; sin embargo el habló de nuevo.

- Me estas dejando salir aun sabiendo que estoy clasificado entre los "desquiciados" de este lugar.- ironizó curioso, él mismo sabia que después de estar hospitalizado y su revisión llegó a la zona de los "locos" según Fausto.

-¡No lo estas! tú solo… tú eres una buena persona; eras un chico listo, estabas en una grandiosa escuela, tenías amigos y una gran familia… tenias todo antes de llegar aquí tu solo has pasado por cosas terribles y no debes estar aquí.

- Yo no sé nada, no quién soy y ¡esperas que salga como si nada!

- No lo harás, allá afuera hay gente que sabe quién eres y te ayudaran a recuperarte encontramos a alguien que seguramente ayudara Yoh Asakura… sé que tal vez no lo recuerdes pero cuando lo veas.- ella abrió la puerta de nuevo esta nerviosa faltaba poco para la hora en que Eliza llegaría a revisar al Usui

- ¿y si te descubren?-

-será una lástima- sonrió triste.

-¿estás segura?-

-tienes 2 minutos para correr-

- eres muy ingenua-

-soy justa- después de eso ella le dio un cambio de ropa, y salieron juntos hacia una salida por detrás del hospital, justo como ella lo dijo; dos personas estaban ahí esperándolos.

Horokeu Usui no se los agradeció, tampoco le importaba mucho… sin embargo Jeanne parecía muy segura con lo que hacía.

* * *

Bueno he aquí el nuevo cap, antes que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews tengo unos avisos que hacerles número

1) este cap salió hoy de improviso solo por escuchar una canción se llama **you are my love** de TRC no me imaginé usarla nunca pero la sufrí con este fic como nunca… y debo decir que varios fics me matan hacerlos por que los sufro mucho. Aquí el link:

www. youtube. Com /watch?v=2QV_7F3wwZc solo unan los espacios.

2) generalmente no hago propaganda en mis fics, hoy no es el caso les aviso que tengo dos pag que me gustaría que visitaran una es yaoi palace mi foro Yaoi atascado de Horo x Ren y mi Live Journal, donde subo fics imágenes y cosas locas que pasan por mi mente. Estos link están en mi profile de aquí por si quieren pasar a visitarlos, pueden dejar ahí todos los comentarios que quieran yo les contestare ya que en no se puede también compartir imágenes etc y adelantos de los fics. Bueno nos vemos pronto

Otra cosa que tal vez les guste, recuerdan ¿Cuánto pagarían por mí? Pues estoy pensando en un chap extra, bueno ya lo pensé… pero comentarios de más no les dejo aquí jajaja XD saludos.


	6. Chapter 3

_Dedicación especial a Sad Wisper._

_**Crónicas de un secuestro**_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

**Capitulo 3**

**Dinero**

Ren Tao sabía que para empezar una nueva vida, se tenía que mudar de casa. Así lo había hecho. Había sido complicado buscar un lugar puesto que, tenía que administrar el poco dinero que le quedaba en la cuenta de ahorros. No solo eran los gastos de aquella clínica de rehabilitación, también eran sus gastos personales, que para su pesar, eran bastante exigentes. Tal vez eran malos hábitos, pero si no era comida china tradicional no comía. Era realmente complicado. También estaba lo del proyecto de empresa con esos sujetos.

Después de dejar a su hermana en la clínica. Encargarse del nuevo papeleo, trató de no pensar y actuar de manera automática. Justo cuando acabó, llegó a su nueva casa. La cama tendida armoniosamente la des-tendió, se hundió en ella y sintió el aroma a nuevo de aquellas finas fibras de seda. Se puso en medio acostándose boca abajo, estando seguro de que ya nadie estaba cerca maldijo fuertemente en la almohada. Se encontraba solo, completamente. Sintió que solo por ese día se iba a dar el lujo en toda su vida de llorar y lamentarse como un bebe. Había perdido todo en menos de una semana.

Cuando era pequeño Ren Tao, entendió que sus padres no lo querían. Su madre pocas veces le dedicó una mirada. De hecho su madre no quería nadie que no fuera ella misma. Era una mujer amargada que se había casado por imposición y odiaba a En Tao, también a sus hijos y la única vez que mostró algo de cariño, fue cuando la mujer se sintió sola. Aún así a Ren Tao no le hizo falta el amor de su madre. Estaba Jun, ella lo cuidó, lo crió y le enseñó lo que era el cariño. El amor de su hermana fue incondicional. Sin embargo él mismo se estaba convirtiendo en su padre, no entendía como es que se lograban copiar las conductas. Tal vez era la dichosa genética. Salió de casa buscando su propio camino, según el Tao, para no ser como su padre; pensó que estaba solo de nuevo.

Conoció al Usui. Era paradójico, siempre había sido egoísta. Él se sentía solo y le decía a los demás que era una persona solitaria y que así era feliz. Tal vez se estaba convenciendo a él mismo. Jun nunca lo dejó solo y poco después estaba Horo-Horo. Su soledad en concreto era una mentira que él mismo se hacía.

Y lo peor del caso es que no solo era el Usui, también había personas que buscaban su amistad y él simplemente las ignoraba, pretendía que no existían… pero ahora. Ahora si podía decir que estaba completamente solo.

Jun ya no estaba, no sabía bien la razón, pero presentía que era su culpa. Tampoco estaba el Usui, y el mismo se había encargado de alejarlo y lograr que lo odiara. Provocando con eso que, sus "amigos" lo hicieran a un alado. El único que seguía a su lado y por interés, era Hao. Y Hao y nada era lo mismo. Al menos para él.

Estaba solo, completamente solo. Y ahora sí, no era una falacia boba que él se inventaba para sentirse desdichado y por ende más fuerte. Lo mejor para él ahora, dormir. Cubrirse por completo y olvidarse de todo por unos días y ya después… seguir adelante. Ahora no solo era por él, también era por Jun y por un nuevo motivo que ahora tenía en mente. Haría lo que fuera por tener el perdón del Usui. Porque la verdad después de lo que había hecho y de que, el mismo Usui le había escrito que era igual que su padre, sintió por primera vez remordimiento, y aquel peso de conciencia. Dormir… ya luego lo demás.

_Japón no era la gran cosa, sin duda su país era mejor En china todo era mejor según el Tao. Pero al menos estaba lejos de su casa y sobre todo de su padre. Llevaba tres maletas; una pequeña y dos medianas. Lo más importante para su vida en ese lugar. Según sabía la mejor escuela privada estaba ahí. Ya tenía un departamento listo y amueblado solo era cuestión de llegar. Y así lo había hecho. _

_Cuando llegó a los condominios privados había unas personas afuera, eso daba muy mala imagen, pensó, era un grupo colorido. Parecían divertirse, pero la apatía de Ren Tao los superaba. Ese día en ese lugar por la mañana la mirada de Ren Tao se cruzó por primera vez con la de Horokeu Usui. Ren pensó que ese sujeto de pelos azules era un idiota. Y siguió su camino hasta su departamento. Horo-Horo no pudo evitar mirarlo por detrás y pensar que ese chico de cabellos violetas era increíblemente sexy._

_Horo se había quedado embobado y fue la burla de sus amigos por más de una semana. Desde ese día Horo había querido ser amigo del joven chino recién llegado y lo iba a lograr. La mayor sorpresa de los dos fue saber que estaban en la misma escuela, mismo salón. Ren Tao parecía odiarlo, y Horo adoraba hacerlo enojar, ya que solo así podía tener un poco de atención de su parte. _

_Los días para Horo habían tomado sentido, desde que el chino había llegado a Japón. La escuela no importaba mucho hasta esos días, nunca le había gustado después de todo. Además era terrible para las matemáticas. De hecho para pasar la materia, no era secreto para nadie, que se sentaba atrás de Manta Oyamada. Era tan sínico que se encargaba de copiar casi todos los exámenes y pasar la materia sin ser descubierto por el profesor. La verdad era un as, si se trataba de hacer trucos sucios. Nunca se levantaba temprano y de hecho… hasta que llegó Ren a esos departamentos, nunca había llegado temprano a clases. Todo con él era diferente. _

_Ren Tao salía temprano y con suficiente tiempo para ir a su escuela, podía tomar su limosina, pero prefería salir caminando. Los primeros días iba solo caminando a esa escuela para jovencitos ricos. A la semana siguiente, ojeroso y como si fuera un zombi; Horo-Horo lo saludó. Lo recordaba tan claramente…_

_-¡Ren! Buenas madrugadas- dijo en una mezcla graciosa entre sonambulismo y alegría matinal._

_-Te caíste de la cama por lo visto- contestó el chico de ojos dorados mirándolo de reojo tratando de disimular una sonrisa, al ver a aquel sujeto caminado de lado._

_- Dije que nuca más llegaría tarde- mentira, la verdad era que se había propuesto caminar por las mañanas con Ren._

_-Estoy seguro que mañana por la mañana ni siquiera llegaras a la segunda hora- lo miró con desdén, doblando a la esquina. Ren Tao lo había tratado de ignorar, pero solo se había quedado en tratar. Desde que le habían asignado el lugar atrás del Usui, no podía dejar de notar esta mata azul de cabello; hiperactivo y alegre no escatimaba en llamar la atención de todos. Y todos lo querían, no como a Ren. Lo quería odiar._

_- Y yo estoy seguro que el señorito sale tan temprano de casa porque no puede caminar rápido- y sus tontos comentarios, le hacían hervir la sangre… el Tao lo quería odiar más y más; pero el Usui lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa alegre. Por lo tato… no podía odiarlo._

_-Sí que dices incoherencias, te afecta pararte temprano inútil- entonces el Tao prefería ignorarlo y seguirse de largo. Pero tampoco podía._

_-El señorito es muy lento- luego de eso el Ainú rió un poco y caminó más rápido. Ren simplemente no podía ignorarlo; ese sujeto le podía._

_-Estas intentando retarme- lo que seguía, en menos de una semana, ya se habían convertido en clásicas peleas._

_-No te oigo, estas por detrás de mí mordiéndome el polvo-_

_-Cállate imbécil no me puedes derrotar en algo tan simple- y los dos competía; Horo le sonreía, Ren fruncía el ceño. Ninguno ganaba, tampoco perdían. Pero las mejillas sonrojadas de ambos por el cansancio, las gotas de sudor, las respiraciones agitadas bien valían la pena. Para ambos. Y esa imagen en la mente de Ren, de esa primera vez caminando juntos hacia la escuela nunca la olvidaría. Tal vez porque desde ese momento se había enamorado del ainú. Aunque eso no lo iba a admitir… hasta mucho tiempo después. _

Al menos ya tenía ánimos para levantarse de su cama, habían pasado casi dos días y no había comido nada. Se sintió estúpido y por alguna razón se acordó de nuevo del Usui. El siempre se levantaba porque su estómago lo demandaba. Ahora lo entendía un poco, a veces el hambre mueve. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era comer algo; esta vez comprar algo y aunque no fuera comida china… tratar de comerla. Luego llamar a Hao y empezar el proyecto de las compras de empresas en banca rota; tenía que buscar su propio camino… lamentarse, ya lo había hecho. Sufrir justamente lo necesario, ni nada más ni nada menos, el no se iba a dar el lujo de sufrir toda la vida y ser considerado un perdedor... aunque le dolería. Mucho. Su ego y fuerza de voluntad eran más grandes. Tenía una promesa que el mismo se había hecho, enmendar sus errores; cuidar de su hermana y entre sus planes, no había vuelta atrás.

Ahora si estaba solo, ya no tenía la sonrisa resplandeciente de Horo, tampoco tenía a su hermana… Yoh seguramente estaría del lado de Horo y a decir verdad… lo agradecía, el necesitaba ahora un apoyo y… Ren Tao no se atrevía a acercarse a Yoh; por respeto.

Hao era otra historia, era el hermano gemelo de Yoh, el relegado de la familia Asakura; era sínico e irreverente. Odiaba a Yoh, y no se frecuentaban en lo absoluto, y él… en gran parte había ayudado a hacerles "eso" a Horokeu Usui y a su familia.

-Buenos días señor Tao; ¿está listo?- escuchó decir con una voz burlona. Hao ya estaba ahí esperándolo para buscar las nuevas oficinas donde, de ahora en adelante pondría la nueva industria Tao.

-Déjate de tonterías… es hora de empezar Asakura- Ren miró al Asakura con cara de circunstancia y sobre todo apatía, dándole a entender que no tenía ganas de juegos bobos.

-Es lo menos que esperaba… después de todo desapareciste por una semana, pensé que huirías a China- Hao, miró al Tao; eso en su idioma se traducía a una preocupación. Tal vez. No estaba seguro. ¿O solo era sarcasmo?

- No estaba huyendo- dijo respirando y tratando de no pensar en lo mismo.

- ¿Te remuerde la conciencia chinito? Pero no te preocupes, después de todo… el dinero no les sirve de nada a los muertos- Hao suspiró, y por sus palabras parecía que no estaba jugando, Ren Tao sintió su cuerpo helado.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- lo miró escudriñando su cara encontrando un aire de melancolía poco usual en él; eso significaba algo. Los Usui habían muerto.

- No lo sabías- Hao miró al Tao como si todo el mundo tuviera la obligación de saberlo. Y tal vez tenía razón, después de todo, la familia Usui era muy importante. Pero más importante para el Tao era su hermana.

-Los Usui… tuvieron un accidente de auto, salió en las noticias yo creo que se suicidaron- aunque su voz sonó un poco quebrada al inicio, después de unos segundos pareció reducir de importancia el asunto. Ren entendió el porqué decía si le remordía la conciencia. Ren se quedó estupefacto, lo primero que se vino a la mente fue que, el padre de Horo pudo haber hecho algo estúpido. Aun así; lo que importaba ahora era él… la persona más importante para Ren. Horokeu Usui.

-Horo- dejó salir de mis labios, mientras el joven de ojos castaños se tapaba la cara con una de sus manos; después de todo. El sabía lo que una vez paso entre el Usui y yo.

- El está desaparecido, o al menos es del único que no encontraron el cuerpo- Respiró hondo; el podría estar vivo en algún lugar… sin duda lo estaba. Horo, Su Horo tenía que estar vivo, tenía que vivir para vengarse de él. Porque, ahora no había duda su familia había muerto y lo más probable es que era la culpa del Tao.

-Estás hablando de ellos como si fueran simples animales Hao- El Tao miró la cara de fastidio de su compañero, se veía angustiado, pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

-Solo son seres diminutos Ren… diminutos- habló despacio mientras tajaba esa conversión inútil que solo lograba hacer sentir miserables a los dos.

-Y nosotros una escoria de la sociedad- ironizó, pensando en todo lo que había hecho… nunca se había imaginado que todo terminaría así. Sobre todo porque él; lo único que quería era protegerlos de su padre. Al final terminó siendo peor.

- Una escoria con mucho dinero- finalizó, al menos tenía razón; Sin los Usui, y con Horokeu desaparecido, esa estafa que habían hecho… los dejaba con bastante dinero. Más de que lo que necesitaban para empezar su nuevo proyecto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Usui cruzó la mirada con un joven de cabellos castaños y una sonrisa alegre, este lo abrazó enseguida. Supo que era el tal Yoh Asakura, la única persona que lo conocía. Justo ahora estaban en una camioneta con Jeanne y otras dos personas más. Los que lo habían ayudado a huir de ese hospital psiquiátrico. Habían aprovechado la llegada de un nuevo paciente que, al parecer tenía un trato especial. Todo ese escape había sido planeado por esa jovencita de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos.

-Horo, ¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?- la voz del joven castaño resonó en la camioneta, el Asakura menor sabía que Horo no recordaba más que su nombre, esperaba que lo reconociera, pero por la mirada hostil del Usui supo que no.

-Me da igual- Dijo mirando hacia afuera, esa ciudad para nada se le hacía conocida. Hasta ahora lo único que podía reconocer era la cara de Jeanne, la de Fausto y la enfermera Eliza. Eso era hasta ahora su pequeño mundo.

-No podemos ir a mi casa, si te buscan será el primer lugar donde empiecen a buscarte…- el joven de cabellos castaños se veía preocupado y parecía sonreír falsamente. Horokeu Usui pensó que; sin duda; el castaño se vería mejor con una actitud más despreocupada.

- No, lo mejor es que Horo-kun se quede en mi departamento por ahora, yo lo cuidare de él- Jeanne por su parte, miraba preocupada al Usui esperando ver en él una pequeña reacción, después de todo, había escapado del hospital, además de enterarse que su familia había muerto; sin embargo el Usui parecía estar al margen de esto. Más bien era como si le diera poca importancia.

-Señorita Jeanne, me opongo completamente a eso; no dejaré que un sujeto peligroso como él se quede con usted- Habló el dichoso Marco, un hombre rubio y alto. Esa persona tenía una fiera convicción a todas las palabras de Jeanne, pocas veces se oponía a lo que la jovencita dijera.

-Lo siento Horo-Horo no puedo hacer nada… ni antes ni ahora… lo siento- Yoh miró a su amigo con angustia, parecía culpable y arrepentido.

- No te preocupes, te perdono sea lo que sea que haya pasado- dijo mirándolo seriamente, Yoh Asakura sintió que esa mirada le traspasaba.

-Pero- intento hablar, buscaba algo en esa mirada; pero realmente no encontraba nada

-No recuerdo nada, no me importa nada… es estúpido de tu parte que te disculpes conmigo, yo no soy la persona que tu recuerdas. De hecho me temo que… el Horokeu Usui que tu conocías ya no existe. – luego de eso Yoh dirigió su mirada hacia afuera, y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que recordar la mirada de Horo… la de antes.

_-Yoh… él me gusta- dijo mirando por la ventana al chino que se encontraba fuera del salón, regresando del almuerzo. Horo nunca le había guardado ningún secreto a Yoh, después de todo, era su mejor amigo._

_-¿Y ya se lo dijiste?- comento el castaño riendo un poco, pues le alegraba ver que su amigo estaba más entusiasmado que de costumbre, los ojos del Usui brillaban alegremente al mirar al chino. Ese chico nuevo que tenía apenas unas semanas en su colegio. A Yoh Asakura le había parecido una persona bastante cerrada, y las pocas veces que había cruzado palabras con él, era para simples frases. No sabía cómo juzgarlo, pero si a su amigo le gustaba tanto, no debía ser una mala persona._

_-Si le digo algo como eso Yoh, o me mata o se cambia de escuela- Horo rió un poco y lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó en su lugar el chino._

_-¿Qué tanto me ves idiota?- Yoh los miraba, Ren parecía no tener ni la más remota idea de lo que sentía Horo por él; y Horo no parecía que le importarse._

_- Cada día estas más feo- Dijo el Usui, lo miró con burla mientras Yoh solo reía por la forma en que el chino se ponía rojo de furia y su amigo sonreía._

_-¿Cómo te atreves? Crees que tú eres muy apuesto o algo por el estilo- El chino lo miraba con molestia y sobre todo con un aire de superioridad; pero al Usui no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo al contrario parecía divertirle._

_-pues si… mírame soy sexy- y después de eso; venía la pose del Usui desabrochaba un botón de su camisa y sin exagerar; hacia la pose más sensual que salía de él. Para todos ahí era una clásica broma. Yoh conocía a Horo- Horo haciendo esa pose, cada que alguien preguntaba del más sexy del salón Horo se ponía de pie y casi gritaba a los cuatro vientos… que el era el más sexy del salón. Era mentira, todos sabían que el más sexy era el hermano gemelo de Yoh…. Ren Tao había visto esa "broma" por primera vez. Lo miró incrédulo, abrió la boca; luego la cerró sin decir nada y finalmente un sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas. _

_-Tarado- fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir de nuevo del salón con dirección al baño. Yoh de nuevo reía bobamente al notar la reacción del Chino y luego la cara de sorpresa del su amigo, nadie se esperaba una reacción así._

_-Yo creo que… deberías decirle lo que sientes jijijiji no creo que lo tome tan mal- le dijo el castaño mientras Horo sintió sus mejillas rojas… no se imaginó que algo así sucediera. Después de todo… había sido una simple broma._

_- Sabes Yoh algo dentro de mí me dice que no me debo acercar a él... pero me gusta tanto- _

_-Yo creo que debes arriesgarte… no creo que tengas mucho que perder, además el no parece mala persona._

Yoh pareció sentirse más culpable; después de todo, si Horo nunca se hubiera acercado a Ren nada de esto habría pasado… era tan amargo lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces pensó en algo, la única persona que sabía que era amigo de Horo y que tenía más de dos años sin verlo… aquel chico que odiaba a Ren y por culpa del chino se había cambiado de escuela. Él sin duda podría ayudar a Horo.

-Nicrom… ¡él puede ayudarte!- dijo enseguida, mirando a Horo, quien lo miraba con cierto grado de duda.

-Yoh ¿Quién es ese Nicrom?- preguntó la joven de ojos rojos esperando que Nicrom fuera algún familiar, aunque sea lejano del Ainú.

- El esconderá a Horo; el haría lo que fuera por… El nos ayudara- dijo sin dar más explicación esa pregunta tenía una respuesta simple… era la persona que estaba enamorada de Horo; desde que habían entrado a la secundaría que, por mas que había insistido nunca había conseguido más que un simple "no te quiero ilusionar" de Horokeu Usui. Aun antes que el mismo Ren apareciera.

- Esta bien, guíanos hasta el lugar donde está el-

-Claro…- Yoh sabía que si Horo estaba con Nicrom… él podía manipularlo, también sabía que no había otra opción estarían buscando a Horo del hospital psiquiátrico, y… en su casa no podría estar Hao acaba de llegar de Londres y Hao… ese tonto había ayudado a Ren a hacerle eso a su amigo. Realmente no entendía cómo es que Ren había hecho algo como eso. Yoh realmente creía que Ren correspondía los sentimientos de su amigo. El también confiaba en Ren.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Cuánto tiempo sin escribir por estos rumbos? Ya los extrañaba. Bueno a sus reviews, espero que también me extrañen y les gusten oneshot que he escrito y dejado por aquí. Como saben algunos, no tengo mucho tiempo para los fics y mi pc no coopera. Este, me temo será el ultimo fic largo (más de 5 CAP). Pensaba un retiro definitivo, pero si dejo de escribir me muero (metafóricamente hablando), es algo que me gusta mucho hacer. Como consecuencia cada que pueda (lo cual será más o menos seguido) subiré cuanto escrito insano se me pase por la cabeza. Ideas cruzadas, one shots, drables y demás. También haré de beta reader. Tengo tiempo para leer y corregir fics, así que si alguien quiere ayuda me dice. En fin… tal vez últimamente ponga notas… un tanto extensas y nostálgicas… es la temporada disculpen. Sin más el fic; gracias por leer, gracias por dejar sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 4

Hola minna! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, esta vez sí tardó la actualización disculpen y la próxima también tardare un poco. Pero sean felices un Cap. mas y se viene el secuestro de Ren! Este Cap. está un poco lento, la razón es que de cosas de aquí y de allá es que; se aclara todo. Hay muchos personajes que solo salen una vez y no saldrán mas y otros que si son importantes no los olviden en fin. Les dejo el fic. ¡Comenten! Y no plagien o se quedaran calvos.

**Crónicas de un secuestro**

**Capítulo 4**

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

**Acosado**

La luz apenas alumbraba cierta parte de la calle, dándole un toque sombrío a aquella llegada inusual. Los pasos hacían ecos entre las calles deshabitadas a esas horas de la noche. Las miradas que iban y venían preocupadas daban unos tintes más tétricos a ese momento incomodo que se había formado. Era viernes por la noche. Los ojos rojizos de la joven Jeanne se iluminaron cuando, después de tocar aquella puerta, una sonrisa cálida los recibió. Era un hombre alto que transmitía un aire de serenidad y sobre todo, parecía nada tener que ver con el delicado asunto que los había llevado hasta ahí.

Yoh saludó amablemente a quien abrió la puerta y enseguida pregunto por quien, en determinado momento salió. Taciturno y con la mirada perdida Horokeu Usui esperaba en el auto. Realmente no tenía mucho ánimos de ponerse en pié. Pero cuando Marco le indicó que saliera, este salió del auto con dirección a aquella casa. Un aire peculiar se sintió en el ambiente, que lejos de ser hostil, como Yoh esperaba, era más bien hogareño. El castaño se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Si Nichrome no estaba solo; Horo sin duda estaría en buenas manos.

-El está aquí- miró al joven de ojos negros y mirada profunda, después de saludar cortésmente a quien, identificó como el hermano de Nichrome; Chrome.

-Claro, ya le tengo preparada una habitación- dijo con voz afable mirando a todos los presentes; luego simplemente sonrió el hermano mayor del Nichrome.

-Espero que Horokeu se sienta mejor aquí- Jeanne acotó después de mirar un poco el lugar por fuera. Era una casa no muy grande, tampoco se veía lujosa pero transmitía un cierto aire de calma. Luego miró al joven Yoh que miraba con cierta inquietud a Nichrome.

-Disculpen, si yo pudiera… Horo iría conmigo pero lamentablemente yo no puedo.- dijo antes de mirar a su amigo que parecía absorto en sí mismo.

-Nicrhom me dijo que perdió la memoria y a toda su familia y que no tiene a donde ir- el hermano mayor, miró acongojado al chico de cabellos azules y luego de eso la mirada triste de Jeanne y de Yoh Asakura.

-si… él perdió todo- respondió la joven de ojos rojos, pero al mismo Usui no le importó y se concentro hasta ese momento en ver al joven Nichrome. Era de piel morena y unos ojos violeta profundo con una mirada enigmática, el cabello negro y dos marcas peculiares debajo de sus ojos. Tenía una sonrisa satisfecha, como si todo ese asunto le agradara y simplemente no pudiera ocultarlo. Cosa que al Usui le llamó la atención. Todos parecían estar en un ambiente serio. Medio lúgubre… Nichrome parecía simple y llanamente satisfecho.

- Nosotros cuidaremos de él. No se preocupen además; Nicrhome me dijo que Horo es muy importante para él- el mayor de los hermanos abrió mas la puerta de su casa dejando pasar al Usui, mientras se ganaba la mirada irritada del menor.

-¡Cállate hermano!- dijo, mientras Yoh miraba tristemente como su amigo entraba a casa de esos dos, que ahora eran desconocidos para él.

-Bueno Joven, ¡bienvenido!- la sonrisa que mostró en esos momentos fue grande, y sobrecogedora para el Usui.

-Sí, gracias- se escuchó su voz por primera vez entre ellos y solo dio unos pasos para entrar a aquella salita que estaba en el recibidor.

-Horo, nosotros tenemos que irnos; lo mejor es que no estemos en contacto por un tiempo- Marcó se ajustó los lentes con el dedo anular mientras miraba penetrantemente al Usui. Finalmente dirigió su mirada al castaño- Usted también joven Yoh, trate de actuar lo más normal no sabemos aun si buscan a joven Horo- Luego de eso; caminaron con dirección a la camioneta que los llevo hasta ahí. Eso era todo, ahora el Usui estaba de nuevo con personas desconocidas.

…

- Espero que le guste la cena- la sonrisa iba acompaña de un plato de sopa humeante. Horokeu Usui no podía dejar de mirar aquel humo cálido. Sintió un leve confort. Aquella casa era linda por dentro. Tenía una alfombra café y unos cuadros adornado la sala. Era linda y los habitantes de la misma, se veían igualmente agradables.

- Si… está muy bien- suspiró. El Usui sintió un toque de melancolía pero suprimió aquella molesta sensación al notar la mirada penetrante del joven que tenía enfrente. Era como si lo escudriñara de pies a cabeza. Era peor que Fausto, sobre todo porque esa mirada dejaba ver cierto deseo.

- Yo la preparé, es una receta que me enseñaron Kalim y Silver ellos trabajan conmigo- rompió el silencio de aquella cena, el más grande de los ahí presentes. Horo se sintió más a gusto con Chrome ahí presente, sin embargo Nichrome, le molestaba mucho.

-Hermano no mortifiques a Horo, el debe sentirse cansado- Nichrome miraba penetrantemente, de eso no había duda. Su sonrisa enigmática era lo que lo molestaba. Parecía como si se estuviera burlando de él y esta situación la disfrutara. Parecía hipócrita. No era como Yoh o Jeanne que, parecían estar realmente preocupados y, cuando sonreían lo hacían con cierto desgano. Nichrome, lo estaba disfrutando.

-Bueno chicos, los dejo; tengo que irme. Horo estas es tu casa espero que te sientas a gusto, yo tengo que trabajar pero Nichrome estará aquí en la noche- antes de terminar la última cucharada de su sopa, Chrome se paró de la mesa, agarró un abrigo y levantó su plato.

- Si- fue la suave respuesta del recién llegado mirando ahora solo la sopa, ahora que ese sujeto se marchaba, no le importaba mucho otra cosa.

Se quedó sentado un rato más mientras, el menor de los hermanos terminaba su cena. No intercambiaban palabras tampoco miradas. Nichrome terminó, se levantó de la mesa y justo después de llevar su plato a la cocina invitó al Usui a que lo siguiera.

-Mira, esta es tu habitación- dijo neutral mientras, subió una de sus manos hasta tenerlas en los hombros del Usui.

- gracias-

-espero que te guste-

-sí, de nuevo gracias- recalcó cuando notó que el moreno se le acercaba, esa respiración cálida estaba muy cerca de su cuello. Lo suficiente para resultarle molesta. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo y notar que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

-¿quieres algo de ropa para dormir?-

-no- respondió fríamente, pero solo recibió como respuesta una invasión a su espacio personal. El Usui no podía dejar de sentir la presencia del otro más cerca. Lo estaba arrinconando.

- Horo… ¿quieres que te prepare el baño? Seguramente estas cansado.

-Sería agradable- dijo logrando al fin que se fuera. Suspiró pesadamente. Dio tres o quizá cuatro pasos cuando Horokeu Usui se tendió en la cama. Las sabanas tenían un suave aroma. Era agradable y las almohadas eran lo mejor. Para su suerte el techo no era blanco. Más bien era de un color más cálido y ambarino. Ese color amarillento sin duda le agradaba, pero tenía el presentimiento de que; si fuera un amarillo más fuerte o tal vez dorado se vería mejor.

La idea le aterró, tenía un muy mal gusto sin duda. Un techo amarillo pálido no tenía nada que ver con uno dorado. Y de hecho la idea sonaba rara.

Miró a un costado de la cama y vio los libros bien ordenados seguramente de Nichrome. También notó unas pastillas y un vaso de agua, lo cual irremediablemente lo hizo evocar el sabor amargo de las pastillas para dormir que le daba la enfermera. Frunció el ceño. La verdad prefería los sabores dulces, al menos hasta ahora. No estaba seguro de ello.

Bostezó, y se estiró. Sin duda se sintió un poco mejor, se talló los ojos y decidió ir al fin tomar un baño. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuando había sido la última vez que se había dado un baño y tener un poco de privacidad.

Caminó hasta donde recordaba estaba el baño y finalmente abrió la puerta. Encontró a Nichrome ahí mirando el agua de la bañera con una extraña quietud. Horokeu Usui se quedo con una mirada seria y hasta cierto punto neutra.

-Esta lista- fue todo lo que dijo; antes de salir de la parte de la bañera. El otro respiró hondamente mirando el vapor que salía. Sin duda el agua estaba caliente.

- Gracias- dijo de nuevo y antes de que el mismo Nichrome saliera, el ainú ya estaba quitándose la camiseta blanca que tenía. Su piel blanca contrastaba con el blanco de los azulejos de ese cuarto de baño. Pero lo más sorprendente ahí era la mirada penetrante que, le dedicó Nichrome al ainu. – ¿Me permites?- agudizó al notar la mirada que le escudriñaba y que en determinado momento se centro en sus brazos justamente en los antebrazos, que tenía ya morados por las marcas de las agujas que tenía.

- Claro- contestó ecuánime para después salir de ahí cerrando la puerta y dejando al ainu ahí.

Horokeu Usui se quitó al fin toda la ropa y se sintió cohibido el mismo ante la extraña y divagación de su cuerpo. Se miró el rostro en el espejo sin reconocerse del todo y finalmente decidió entrar a la bañera. El agua era cálida y sin más decidió hundirse un poco. Se sintió vacio y tonto. No tenía del rumbo que seguiría su vida, tampoco de lo que era antes. Pero estaba seguro que, al menos no quería averiguarlo. Solo quedaba el presente y la verdad no le mortificaba mucho. Aunque vivir de oportunista no le parecía tan agradable. Por otro lado Chrome parecía agradable, su hermano menor y el que decían que era su amigo no.

No le agradaba y eso lo tenía muy claro, las miradas que lo escudriñaban ya lo estaba sacando de quicio y eso que solo había estado con él cerca de unas dos horas. Enjabonó su cuerpo y su cabello desprendiendo el suave aroma del champo. Se sentía bien. Cerró los ojos y trató de disfrutar el momento.

Justo cuando cerró los ojos una escena en su mente se le vino directamente, era el rostro de una jovencita… solo el rostro lloroso con largos cabellos azules y una mancha de sangre en sus mejillas. Sintió su pecho oprimirse y sin saber la razón sus ojos azul profundo dejaron derramar una lágrima. Sin quererlo gimió cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando que esa imagen se fuera de su mente y no regresara nunca jamás. No notó en qué momento Nichrome estaba frente a la bañera tomándolo del mentón.

-Yo no dejare que le alejes de mi nunca más- y luego de esa frase vino un beso profundo que invadió al ainú. Tomó sus labios mojados y tentó es piel húmeda por debajo del agua y se deslizó llegando a tocar la entrepierna del norteño. Horokeu abrió sus ojos al sentir la invasión. Se sintió usado. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto un beso? No importó, apenas sintió el control empujó con todas sus fuerzas a ese sujeto chocándolo contra el vidrio y rompiendo algunas cosas de ese armonioso baño. Tomó una toalla para cubrirse y salió directo a la habitación cerrándola tras de sí. Quería huir de ese lugar dejar esa mirada púrpura y no saber nada más.

Apenas se vistió rápidamente tomó lo que pudo en una pequeña mochila que estaba ahí y huyó por la ventana de esa habitación, corrió lo más rápido posible esperando que Nichrome no lo encontrara. O que otra cosa sucediera. No estaba seguro después de salir del baño y arrojar con tanta fuerza al moreno no supo si algo había pasado ¿y si lo había lastimado? ¿Y si algo más había pasado? No podía regresar así que solo corrió hasta que chocó con alguien y cayó directamente al piso asustado. Apenas miró hacia enfrente vio la sonrisa más tétrica que jamás imaginó.

-¡Me he topado con un chico muy lindo!-

…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Ren Tao tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, esa había sido la junta más larga de toda su vida. Pensar que, de ahora en adelante sería así le provocaba una jaqueca aun mayor. Suspiró pesadamente. Miró a Hao que, sin duda estaba igual de hastiado con la junta. Eso de comprar la nueva compañía era la mejor inversión para su dinero. Después de casi un año con ese estilo de vida se sentía un poco satisfecho. Ya no se sentía miserable, saber que lograría una pequeña enmiendo a sus actos del pasado le satisfacía. No lo iba a negar, sentía que estaba a unos pasos de lograr al fin lo que tanto había deseado. Estar a punto de comprar de nuevo la línea de hoteles Usui que se había perdido hace tiempo. Eso era lo único que lo motivaba para estar ecuánime durante la junta con esas personas tediosas y con pláticas aburridas.

Y después de unos minutos más había terminado todo. Las manos estrechándose, sonrisas hipócritas y las tan esperadas firmas. Era todo.

-Y entonces señorito, hemos acabado- dijo con sarcasmo el joven de pelo largo haciéndoselo hacia un lado.

-Cállate, y vete al espejo… tu belleza ha disminuido en un 20% - le dijo al mirar la ojeras de Hao. Al menos era placentero saber que, Hao estaba igual o más cansado que él. Estaban juntos en esto y si el Tao tenía que ser honesto ya le estaba tomando un afecto insano al sujeto. Claro solo era amistad o algo así. Tal vez era sinergismo.

- Mi belleza no disminuye, aumenta… AUMENTA- resopló mirando al Tao mientras daba una última hojeada a sus documentos. Ambos rieron un poco y salieron de la oficina con rumbo directo a sus casas. Y al fin dejarse de ver las caras. Pero unos tímidos ojos color esmeralda los detuvieron en su intento.

- Perdón… estoy buscando a Tao Ren- dijo mirando con una amplia sonrisa al Tao, sin duda había estado esperando ahí un tiempo indefinido. ¡Qué odioso! Pensó el Tao, sonreír así después de estar parado esperándolo inútilmente. Por que sin duda lo ignoraría. Odiaba a ese tipo de personas, y las sonrisas plenas y sinceras. Le recordaban terriblemente a él. Al Usui… ya tenía mucho tiempo sin saber nada de él, y aun lo recordaba. Mucho.

-No tengo tiempo para atenderte- contestó mirándolo de reojo y siguiendo su camino. Le molesto que siguiera sonriendo y que, caminara detrás de él. Para su suerte el niño era lindo, lo suficiente para que Hao pusiera sus ojos en él.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece jovencito? Yo te puedo atender- Hao se le puso enfrente tratando de arrinconarlo. Le dedicó una mirada lasciva y luego una sonrisa de lado. Lo estaba desvistiendo con la mirada. Ren no tenía que verlos para imaginarse la pose de conquistador que Hao debía de estar adoptando. Seguramente el jovencito ese ya debía estar babeando por él

- Es un asunto personal- eso los descolocó, había no solo ignorado a Hao, sino que se había adelantado unos pasos hasta llegar al frente del Tao quien solo lo miró burlonamente. Esperando que Hao atacara de nuevo.

-Perfecto, si es de persona a persona yo te atiendo- y ahí estaba, el de pelo largo atrás del sujeto que de entrada ya lo había rechazado.

-No- para ese momento el Tao dejo salir un pequeña risa y miró al fin al chico de pelo verde con algo de dignidad.

-Está bien, has ganado meritos ¿Qué quieres?- le dijo neutral, mientras Hao aun estaba helado por el doble rechazo en menos de 10 minutos.

-Es privado- contestó serio, luego suspiró y de nuevo centró su mirada verde en los ojos dorados del Tao. Él no se parecía en nada al señor En. Eran completamente diferentes, En hubiera hecho dos cosas o quitarlo de su vistas con un manotazo y aventarlo o pedirle a alguien más que lo hiciera por él. Después de todo, había llevado casi dos años detrás de En. Podía decir que medianamente lo conocía y hasta cierto punto quería conocer a su hijo. Al que repudiaba.

- Dilo de una vez, no tengo tiempo- Ren enseguida notó la mirada del joven de pelo verde esperando la respuesta de ese sujeto.

- El señor En Tao me ha asignado vigilarlo, además de… indicarle que ya encontró a su prometida, la señorita Anna Kyoyama- Ren solo con la palabra En sintió que un vacio en el estomago se formaba. Todo su ser se tambaleo un poco. Pero trato de restarle importancia, eso había quedado en el pasado y si bien recorvada su padre había amenazado en que ese día llegaría. El día de tener un heredero.

-¡Anna mandona Kyoyama!- el grito de Hao lo descolocó, y solo después de eso entendió ¡Anna!

- Demonios- el Tao quiso azotar su cara contra la pared más cercana. Eso o desaparecer al joven de pelo de lechuga y fingir que nunca había llegado.

- Vamos Ren no es para tanto – a ese momento el joven verde, pareció desaparecer para ellos, sin duda la palabra Anna aun resonaba por los pasillos de esas oficinas. Y es que la recordaban muy bien de la preparatoria… ella era terrible. Sin duda una persona como ella iba a ser de gracia para el Tao.- Además ella tenía un lindo trasero… -

-Cállate Hao- dijo el castaño mirando la cara de molestia del Tao esperando el momento en que gritara histéricamente y luego simplemente se fuera. Sin duda había sido un día largo; y ahora esto.

- Disculpen, si no les molesta mañana estaré aquí a las 8:00, a las 9:30 tiene una junta con un inversionista que el mismo En mando y a las 11:00 la señorita Anna estará aquí.- y lo que faltaba el recién llegado no solo era bonito sino también era una agenda portátil. Hao iba a hacer el comentario pero pensó que no sería lindo, tampoco divertido para nadie. Así que lo omitió, y recordó lo más importante del asunto, al menos para él… Anna.

-Mi pobre hermano debe estar que se revuelca- sonrió ampliamente. Esas eran de las pocas veces que Hao realmente quería reír.- Me dan ganas de llamarle y preguntarle si su "Anita" ya lo votó al fin.

- Yoh no es tu juguete imbécil… eres una lacra; solo le llamaras para hacerle la vida miserable.- le dijo con molestia viendo al mayor de los hermanos, ¿Cuántos años tenía que no sabía nada de Yoh? Sin duda muchos y eso que convivía casi todos los días con su gemelo.

- Por dios Ren… tú eras su amiguito de la adolescencia… estoy seguro que poco te importara casarte con el amorcito de Yoh- justo en ese momento, sintió el balde de agua encima de él. Sí, eso era bofetada con guante blanco para Yoh. Nunca tuvo un problema con él y de hecho lo apreciaba.

- Ni siquiera sabemos si en la misma Anna- se frustró, era lógico que sería la misma. La única, la señorita que ya era una famosa escritora en una revista de publicación nacional. Mordaz, cruel e inteligente… y aquella que había tenido una entrevista inteligente con En. Todos sabían del logro de ella. Hasta Ren, quien trataba de no saber nada de En.

-Niño ¿quieres ir a comer?- Hao al fin volvió al pequeño joven verde que parecía haber desaparecido de la conversación en algún momento.

-No- lo miró a los ojos y simplemente siguió caminando al lado de Ren.

-Ese sujeto me empieza agradar- agregó el heredero de los Tao, al notar que al menos… ya se había olvidado de su padre. Sí, ver a Hao infeliz le provocaba cierta dicha.

-Solo te hace sentir bien, saber que soy más infeliz que tú- dijo con cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras para demostrar que el sujeto verde no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

- Si, tienes razón- el Tao decidió seguirle el jugo, sería muy divertido ver a Hao intentando conquistar a ese jovencito con cara de señorita necesitada que acababa de llegar.

-¡Hey! tu, a partir de mañana ya no trabajas con En, estarás trabajando para mí- miró el Tao al joven de pelo verde penetrantemente esperando encontrar algo de miedo en el recién llegado, pero solo vio como suspiró.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso- dijo y recordó que esa posibilidad no estaba en sus planes. Después de todo había batallado bastante el joven de pelo verde para acercarse a Hao y tener que lidiar con Ren y sobre todo con En había sido bastante duro. Sobre todo por las veces que había recibido golpes en su cara.

- No te estoy preguntado- dijo el Tao mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos, el de ojos verde se encogió de hombros por primera vez desde que vio al joven heredero. Después de todo, su meta era llegar hasta Hao y vengarse de él. Para eso tenía que estar cerca de los Tao, y desde ahí aniquilarlo… ya no importaba si era En o el mimos Ren. Ahora tendría que librarse de En Tao. Por lo menos el estaba solo en el mundo y lo único que lo motivaba era vengarse de Hao.

- Mi nombre el Lyserg Diethel, trabajare para usted después de terminar los asuntos pendientes con el señor En.


	8. Chapter 5

¡Hola de nuevo! Mucho tiempo ¿verdad? ¡Que creen! un nuevo capítulo, y la parte buena creo yo ¿que hay en este Cap?, pues si, en recompensa ¡mucho hard yaoi! Aplausos. Es mentira solo habrá un pequeño lime (si me gusta emocionarlas) y si les hablo por que casi puedo decir que conozco a mis 4 lectores permanentes jajaja (las únicas que aún me leen y se hacen notar)

Capítulo dedicado a SKZophiask

**Crónicas de un secuestro**

**Capítulo 5**

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

**Maldad**

Realmente no sabía cuál era la definición exacta de maldad, pero Horokeu Usui estaba seguro que, al menos lo que hacía no era bueno. De igual forma no se quejaba y de hecho, cada que podía ver la cara de frustración y de odio en alguien más le daba placer. Le hacía sentir mejor el saber que alguien la pasaba peor que él. Y con el tiempo ya era su modo de vida hacerles daño a las personas.

Si bien recordaba tenía ya más o menos un año viviendo con unas personas muy peculiares. Peyote, era uno de ellos. No sabía si era su verdadero nombre pero al menos así le decían todos. Fue la primera persona que conoció después de su "nueva vida" lo recordaba muy bien, sus recuerdos muy claros desde ese entonces.

Esa noche había salido de la casa de Nichrome con prisa, caminó sin ningún rumbo por más de media hora hasta que notó que no tenía ningún lugar al cual ir, ni regresar. En ese momento extrañó un poco el cuarto blanco con comida caliente. Había suspirado con pesadez y simplemente se sentó en una banqueta para hacer absolutamente nada.

Veía a la gente pasar, pero no le provocaba ningún sentimiento en particular. Realmente seguir ahí y no hacer nada, parecía bastante incongruente. No sabía la razón pero no parecía algo que realmente hiciera él. ¡Qué va! Realmente no sabía ni como era él, así que no debía importarle, le dio algo de risa. Era como analizarse a él mismo y no tener nada en que comparar.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos de reírse de sí mismo cuando al fin algo llamó su atención. Era Peyote. Aquel sujeto estaba simplemente ahí parado mirando hacia la ventana de un edificio con mucho sigilo. Parecía que estaba esperando algo, y por su rostro no parecía ser nada bueno. Y justo como lo sospechó, así fue. De esa ventana que miraba con atención notó como dos personas se asomaron. Una estaba acorralando a otra. Eso era un robo o un asalto. Apenas podía ver la cara de sufrimiento del que acorralaban. Fue la primera vez que disfrutó de ver el daño a los demás. Sonrió un poco y siguió prestando atención a conjunto de acontecimientos que ocurrieron y se desencadenaron por esa simple acción que para muchos pasó desapercibida.

Para muchos, más no para Peyote que se dio cuenta de la presencia del Usui, sobre todo de la sonrisa. Esa conversación había sido muy peculiar, desde el momento en que se acercó hasta la manera en que caminó para llegar al de cabellos azules; junto con la parsimonia con que habló.

-¿Te diviertes?- fue la frase con lo que empezó todo el meollo. El cruce de miradas y la respuesta en seco.

- De hecho sí- alzó una ceja el Usui para luego simplemente levantarse e irse. No lo logró, aquel sujeto jaló del cuello de la camisa del Usui para hablarle directo a la cara.

- Lamentablemente este no es teatro al público para que te diviertas jovencito y como debes saberlo; ya viste mucho- las miradas de ambos personajes chocaron, pero la ausencia de "alma" en la mirada del Usui logró que Peyote lo soltara lentamente.

-¿Tú crees?, haz lo que quieras… de igual forma me harías un favor- la sonrisa sínica del Usui lo dejo pasmado por un momento. Peyote pocas veces había visto esa mirada, solo el tipo de personas realmente desalmadas la poseían. Y el parecía tan tranquilo y frio, lo más enigmático era la sonrisa que tenía.

- Sabes que… lárgate me hastías-

- No tengo a donde largarme-

- Jajajaja es perfecto que sujeto tan interesante - la situación era paradójica, por eso le había dado risa. El Usui no parecía un sujeto peligroso, pero su mirada era lo suficientemente gélida para que al menos a él no le dieran muchas ganas de atacarlo. Si tenía que ser honesto, prefería estar lejos de un sujeto tan extraño con él; sin embargo eso mismo le hacía pensar que dentro de su grupo alguien como él sin duda les serviría. Mucho. – sígueme.

Lo demás era historia. Y no valía la pena ser recordado sobre todo los malos momentos; ya que los buenos realmente eran nulos. Las temporadas sin alimento, los robos, las carencias, las mujerzuelas y todo tipo de bajezas que pasó para poder llegar al punto donde el mismo Usui se movía por sí mismo. Ya no era parte de una insulsa banda de asaltantes callejeros, el mismo se había hecho su camino.

Así habían pasado los cerca de año y medio en un callejón con personas que; muchas ni conocía, otras no le importaban y a los mucho dos o tres eran sus allegados. Realmente ahí nadie era de importancia para nadie. Para lo único que servían era para usarse los unos a los otros. Por eso mismo cuando Peyote lo llevo al "callejón" no tardo mucho en adaptarse con la gente desadaptada del lugar.

-Entonces ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? – fue la frase que se escuchó decir en ese callejón un lunes de mayo casi al atardecer. Un año y medio después… todo parecía tan diferente, y muchos acostumbraban mirar al Usui, el sujeto más interesante de ese callejón, que permanecía de pie mirando hacia el cielo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Tenía en las manos una revista que había robado de un puesto cercano. Salía en la portada la foto de una linda Rubia al lado de Magnate de las Industrias Tao, el gran En.

- Realmente no lo sé- ese día el Usui después de mucho tiempo, había sentido un peculiar latir en su pecho. Justo cuando vio la imagen del sujeto en la foto. Sabía que ese sujeto tenía algo que ver con su pasado. Aquel pasado que al menos hasta ahora no tenía la más mínima intención en descubrir. Aún así leyó todo lo que decía en esa revista. El ser más poderoso en China, tenía un hijo, una hija y su esposa. Era el tipo de personas perfectas y a pesar de las preguntas, que parecían tener un trasfondo peculiar, todas las respuestas llevaban al punto donde hacían a ver a En como un ser poderoso e inalcanzable.

-Muero por follar con esa mujer- Los pensamientos el Usui se perturbaron, cuando Peyote señalo a la rubia de la revista. El de cabellos azules rió un poco, ese tipo de personas de revistas, tan inalcanzables y a la vez tan débiles. Era tan sencillo para el solo buscarla seguirla y finalmente violarla, era tan simple que ya no tenía sentido.

- Tú solo piensas en banalidades- fue su respuesta, lo miró penetrantemente indicándole con la mirada que ese tipo de comentarios sobraban.

- Lo que pasa es que a ti solo te causa placer el dolor ajeno – luego venía la burla, ya que para todos era bien sabido que, al menos tener sexo con mujerzuelas no era algo de lo que el Usui fuera aficionado. De hecho solo lo había intentado dos o tres ocasiones y solo por no tener nada que hacer. El sexo, había sido hasta ahora extraño. Le hacía recordar, a alguien y ese recuerdo le dolía. Lo mismo había pasado con Nichrome, cada que alguien tocaba su piel o intentaba besarlo le hacía evocar un sucio recuerdo. Las caderas de alguien, el aroma de alguien, los suaves gemidos y… una mirada perdida que no sabía a quién pertenecía. Seguramente en algún momento había amado a alguien.

-Idiota- el Usui suspiró… esa revista le hacía querer recordar. Pero no entendía que tenía que ver un sujeto como él. Un magnate y él un simple humanos más. Porque eso era… o al menos era lo que había concluido. Era un simple vagabundo callejero, que salió de un hospital psiquiátrico con ayuda de unas personas que ya ni recordaba bien. Si nadie lo había buscado era porque no le importaba a nadie. También sabía que no tenía familia y… la única persona que podía saber quién era él era el tan Nichrome y aquel sujeto que según era su amigo Yoh. Aun así el no parecía ser alguien importante, así que pensar que tenía algo que ver con un sujeto de China parecía incongruente. Aun así después de tanto tiempo empezó a sentir algo de curiosidad por su pasado y tal vez En tendría alguna respuesta. No importaba el medio, buscaría como acercarse al tal En Tao.

- sé que planeas algo, lo veo en tu rostro-

-tal vez… solo tal vez- Esa tarde el Usui pensó que tal vez indagar en su pasado no estaría tan mal… ¡que podría ser peor de lo que ya era! Ahora solo quedaba pensar en la manera más afectiva de acercarse a En.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ren Tao no lo iba a negar, la comida había sido bastante buena y de hecho, se la había pasado bastante bien. La verdad Kyoyama era el tipo de personas que le agradaban, desde que iban juntos en la escuela se agradaban. No hablan mucho en ese entonces, ella solo era la novia del mejor amigo de… "él". Ya tenían más o menos medio año saliendo, primero habían sido citas ocasionales, le siguieron citas premeditadas con cuidado, hasta que notaron que debían formalizar. Ninguno lo había tomado muy en serio y tenían sus razones, no se amaban en lo más mínimo. Pero después de un tiempo parecía que sus razones saldrían a la luz. Por eso la cena.

Ren había pensado que era tiempo de hablar con ella seriamente y dejar de actuar ese jueguito de los novios, que complacía a su padre y que parecía que; ya había llegado al punto del cinismo. Sobre todo porque apenas hacia unos días, en una revista de promoción pública se anunciaba que el heredero de los Tao, había sido visto con aquella rubia, que era famosa por la entrevista con En.

Ren agitó su copa de vino tinto para dejar que el vino resbalara por las paredes de la copa y aspirar el aroma afrutado. Le sonrió a la rubia y fin decidió hablar.

-Te contestaré tus preguntas, después de que respondas las mías- la miró directo a sus ojos negros mientras Anna rió un poco. Ella notó desde que el Tao le llamó por teléfono para agendar esa cita que tenía algo que decir. Salir en público era algo que pocas veces hacían. Para su pesar, no tenía muchas opciones, ella tampoco era fanática de salir y ser víctima de esos acosadores que gustaban de publicaciones amarillistas en los periódicos. Pero la verdad amaba la comida que podía disfrutar con el Tao… realmente; era lo que más le gustaba si no es que lo único.

-Pagaste por un cena costosa así que... no me molesta contestar las tuyas.- ambos rieron un poco se dieron cuenta enseguida que realmente tenían mucho en común; tal vez en algún momento y hasta podrían salir en serio o tal vez una noche de pasión no estaría mal.

-¿Por qué alguien como tú, está saliendo con alguien como yo?- la pregunta era bastante directa a pesar de lo extraña que sonara; ella seguro sabría lo del Usui, Ella era la novia de Yoh… ella sabía demasiado.

-Porque tu padre me lo pidió, es muy simple Ren; creí que ya sabias eso- ella lo miró y después simplemente partió un pedazo de su filete y se lo metió a su boca.

-No, tú no eres ese tipo de personas- Ren frunció el ceño y la examinó un poco, ella parecía no mentir.

-Tao , sé de lo que es capaz tu familia y lo poderosos que son… además de que, realmente me conviene mucho si me caso contigo… vivir una vida sin preocupaciones y poder no es algo que me moleste- él rió un poco, ella era una perra, sabía lo que decía. Ella sabía que si se oponía, realmente sería peor. Lo mejor era salir y después irse alegando que Ren tenía la culpa. ¡Pero ella seguía ahí! –En fin, sigo yo. ¿Ren en verdad sigues siendo el perro de tu padre?- el de ojos dorados casi escupió el vino, de todas las cosas que podía preguntar ¡tenía que ser esa! Aquella razón que, no le había dicho ni a Hao… la verdadera razón de todo. Realmente sintió que lo mejor era contestar con la verdad.

- No, hace tiempo que solo pretendo hacerlo pero tengo mis propio motivos- su mirada por unos segundos se volvió trasparente. Eran de las pocas cosas en la vida que aun le hacían recordar que era un humano. Recuperar los hoteles… y ayudar a su hermana. Suspiró mientras trató de enmarañar esos pensamientos en su mente y seguir ahí mismo y dejar de recordar- ¿por qué entrevistaste a mi padre, no más bien por qué él?-

- necesitaba acercarme a él porque… quiero encontrar a alguien – el Tao frunció el ceño de nuevo, esa respuesta era muy extraña, ella estaba usando a su padre como anzuelo. ¿Quién sería tan importante para ella para meterse en la boca del lobo? Se lo preguntaría- pero al parecer no dio resultado. Ren... tú ¿realmente amabas al Usui?- su corazón dio un brinco súbito y sus ojos se abrieron, sintió que sus labios se secaron un poco. Luego solo respiró hondo. Esa mujer le estaba haciendo recordar, le estaba dando en la herida que no había cicatrizado y le dolía. ¡oh si, le dolía! mucho. – por lo visto sí.

-¿Qué paso con Yoh, lo dejaste? – ella lo miró con odio, y luego simplemente metió otro pedazo de filete a su boca. Después de masticar respondió.

-Terminé con el justo cuando le dije que saldría contigo- y así había sido, ella no era una mala persona, y a pesar que eso lo hacía por Yoh, no sería tan descarada para salir con Yoh y con Ren al mismo tiempo. Por eso, cuando había tomado la decisión de resolver "ese" asunto, le dijo a Yoh que iban a terminar, pero aun con un sonrojo le dijo que lo amaba y que no haría nada de lo que se arrepintiera. Regresaría con él, pero debía esperar. – ¿Sabes que pasó con el Usui?-

- no sé nada de él desde el ultimo día de clases – de nuevo suspiró ese día… esa noche nunca la podría olvidar- ¿a quién quieres encontrar? - ella rió un poco y luego simplemente cruzó sus piernas.

- Eso te lo contestaré al final… no creo que seas como tu padre; solo no entiendo realmente lo que pasó, pero estoy segura que tú tienes algo que ver con el asesinato de la familia Usui- el Tao alzó un ceja, ¿había dicho asesinato?

-ellos tuvieron un accidente…- o eso era lo que sabia y por Hao, realmente no quiso indagar en eso, ya sentía bastante culpable, no sabía si el Usui estaba vivo o no… quería creer que si. Y con eso le bastaba.

- No sabes la verdad tú tampoco ¡pero si fuiste tú quien los dejo en la ruina!- ella alcanzo al subir el tono de voz, ese secreto solo lo sabían Yoh y ella… por que el mismo Usui les había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos, que Ren lo había engañado. ¡Que él, la persona de la que se había enamorado, la persona con la que se había entregado les había quitado todo! los había dejado en la ruina.

-si Anna fui yo, porque si no lo hacia mi padre prometió que mataría a Horokeu… yo debía de demostrar que… demostré que él había dejado de importarme- Ren apretó los puños, no creyo que esa cena fuera a dar a ese punto. Había sido como darse de lleno contra una pared con nombre y apellidos llamada Anna Kyoyama.

-Tú los dejaste en la ruina, engañaste a su familia, vendiste la línea de Hoteles de su padre, te hiciste rico con ello… y ahora tienes tu propia línea hotelera. Permitiste que mataran a toda la familia del Usui y solo el quedo vivo- Ren tao presto atención a cada palabra. Vio el movimiento de los labios mientras procesaba la información, y es que… tenía razón eso había hecho. Simplemente no tenía idea de que… su mismo padre había hecho algo para matar a la familia de El…

-Yo... Yo jamás habría hecho eso... Yo solo estaba pretendiendo ¡yo jamás haría algo que dañara a Horo!- él la miró por primera vez con sinceridad, había mostrado su dolor en una mirada. El dolor de no saber de él, el de tener la conciencia intranquila… el de saber mucho y no saber nada. El dolor de ser un Tao.

-No sé muy bien los detalles, nadie los sabe… tu padre cubrió casi toda la evidencia. El señor Mikihisa fue a identificar los cuerpos, la madre del Usui tenía una bala justo en medio de la frente, su padre tenía 3 balas en el pecho y varias heridas y Pilika… a ella le cortaron la garganta. ¿Recuerdas sus ojos? Esos ojos brillantes y bobos que tenía esa niña Ren… ya nunca los veremos jamás veremos su tonta sonrisa.

- Yo… no tengo nada que ver con eso- el bajo la mirada, la rubia también.

- No sé por qué; pero te creo, Tú no eres como tu padre. Te he visto Ren y en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que a pesar de todo no eres una mala persona- ella lo sabía muy bien, Ren era callado, a veces un tanto ególatra, antipático y bastante visceral pero no lo negaría nunca había visto haciéndole daño a alguien con el afán de hacer miserable a las personas. Por mucho que lo intentara, Ren no era malo. El solo era un victima de todo eso.

-Basta Anna… - Ren supo que era el final de la cena. Ya no podía seguir, sentía un nudo en su garganta y sus piernas intranquilas. A pesar de eso su voz sonó lo más tranquila posible.

- Estoy buscando al Usui… Yoh no deja de sentirse culpable; Yoh sabe que paso con Horo después de eso y no me puede decir, pero sé que eso no lo deja en paz… él no es el mismo y todo es su culpa. Tuya de el Usui porque lo metieron en sus asuntos ¡por que Yoh siempre los considero sus amigos! … quiero recuperar a Yoh.- El la miró directo a los ojos, era extraño. Siempre había creído que sus problemas eran eso. Suyos.

-lamento eso, ojala nunca me hubiera atravesado en su camino- y en verdad lo hacía, nunca imagino que realmente fueran amigos. Él debía de ser una persona miserable y sobre todo egoísta. Anna estaba equivocada… por que Ren realmente se consideraba una mala persona, en todos los sentidos.

-Ren tu hermana debe de saber algo, quiero hablar con ella- la rubia, por su lado parecía que no estaba muy al tanto de lo pasaba por la mente del Tao, ya estaba ahí y sacaría toda la información posible. Después de todo ese era verdadero objetivo.

-¡Quieres acabar conmigo verdad! Ella… ella ya no es ella, está en una clínica no habla, no escucha, no está en este mundo. No tiene interés en vivir y se encerró en su propia mente- ambos quedaron en silencio. Anna pensó que ya no era propio seguir, al menos estaba segura que Ren no había dañado al Usui, también que lo amaba y que, lo seguía haciendo. Tomo el último pedazo de su filete y acabo su cena. Ren por su lado solo había tomado una copa tras otra de vino cabernet suavignon. Esa conversación lo estaba dejando exhausto, y el sabor astringente de la bebida le hacía pasajera la molestia de la ocasión.

Pidieron la cuenta y como siempre el Tao pagó y salieron juntos de ese lujoso restaurante. Con dirección al auto del Tao.

-espero que disfrutaras la comida, con mucho gusto te llevare a tu casa- le dijo mientras sentí un poco de pesadez en sus hombros. Quería tirarse en la cama y descansar.

-gracias- fue lo único que dijo después de subirse en el auto del chino, pocas veces lo usaban de hecho, para Ren era más práctico viajar en taxis o en trenes. Odiaba los autos por una simple razón. Contaminación. Era absurdo, pero cierto. Igual tenía que usar un auto, para ocasiones como esta, cuando tenía que salir con alguien. -Ren… yo sé que quieres recuperar al Usui- el miró por el retrovisor y bajo la velocidad del auto. Estaba un poco mareado por el vino y aquella conversación lo tenia intranquilo. Lo mejor era ser prudente y no tener un accidente. No quería que ahora Anna tuviera un accidente. El tampoco, tenía la obligación de seguir vivo… para ver al Usui y por su hermana.

-No te lo negaré, quiero verlo y disculparme con él… quiero que sepa que nunca intente hacerle daño, pero ya debe ser tarde- siguió con su camino mientras hablaban, ya estaban por llegar. Era lo que más quería. No saber nada más.

-nunca es tarde, lo vamos a encontrar y resolverán sus estúpidos asuntos… tu padre no vivirá por siempre Ren de eso puedes estar seguro- El solo suspiró un tanto contrariado, habían hablado, mucho para ser ellos - y quita esa cara, te quitas todo el atractivo, al menos si salgo contigo quiero que sepan que salgo con el señor sex simbol 2011"

- eres demasiado extraña- después de eso rió irónicamente, y apago su auto. Habían llegado a su destino.

-solo busco mis propios intereses- ella se despidió de él con un simple beso en la mejilla y un susurro en su oído, con un "realmente mereces tener esto". Ella saco algo de su pequeño bolso de mano y se lo entrego a ren en las manos. Después de eso entro a su casa y prendió las luces.

Ren apenas y tuvo tiempo para caminar a su auto, manejar lo más rápido posible, subir las escaleras para llegar a su apartamento y cerrar. Rápido, rápido… era la única palabra que pasó por su mente. Llegar rápido a su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Apretó fuertemente lo que traía en su mano y sin prender las luces se sentó en su cama. Esta solo de nuevo, con eso en sus manos. La banda del Usui, aquella que siempre tenía en el cabello. Su favorita. La que solo una vez se había quitado frente a él. Lo único que hasta ahora tenía de él.

Susurró su nombre, y la pegó su pecho. Ya no podía contener todo lo que estaba en su pecho. Lo mejor era dejarlo salir. Pensar en todo lo que había pasado. En todo ese día, el día que todo acabó y al mismo tiempo todo había empezado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era su último día en la escuela, al fin. El ultimo día que se verían. Ren no sabía exactamente como se sentía, pero de algo estaba seguro. No estaba feliz. Su padre le había llamado un mes antes de la graduación para decirle un simple. _Más te vale que demuestres que cumples lo que prometes o, yo mismo me encargo de eliminar a esa basura de tu camino_. Lo mataría, su padre le había dicho que mataría a él. Por eso estaba tan impaciente, pues para tratar de hacer algo ¡lo que sea! Por evitar que mataran al Usui había pensado en tantas cosas. Hasta que junto con Jun, pensaron que lo mejor era hacer un gran teatro para dejar a los Usui en banca rota. Eso sin duda demostraría Ren había ganado poder sobre ellos.

Jun, lo ayudaba y Hao Asakura era una clave para desviar los fondos. Lo único que necesitaba era lograr que el padre de Horo firmara unos papeles. Porque los iba a engañar en realidad. Ni siquiera ellos podían saber eso. Y estaba seguro que ellos eran la clase de personas que preferían perderlo todo antes de perder su propio hijo.

Tal vez lo iban a odiar, Horo también… pero si no hacia algo como eso. ¡prefería mil veces que el Usui lo odiara a que estuviera muerto!

Sobre todo ahora… ahora que su hermana y el mismo habían entendido que para Ren la persona más importante en su vida era el Usui. Su sonrisa, su amistad, su inocencia lo había salvado de el mismo. El y solo el le habían enseñado por esos años lo que era la felicidad.

Así de simple era, porque aunque Jun los cuidaba, aunque el padre de Ren lo había prohibido ellos se seguían viendo. El Usui había luchado contra todo para poder tener 20 minutos para verse en la azotea. Porque él mismo Usui había gritado en su casa que estaba enamorado de su vecino de enfrente y ese era Ren. Era simple, porque los Usui a pesar de ser hombres terminaron por apoyarlos. Su mamá siempre le sonreí y cada que podía le enviaba a Ren panecillos horneados. Pilika siempre los molestaba por verse tan "lindos" juntos. Y el padre de Horo, él que parecía tan frio y distante nunca escatimo en darles sabios consejos a ambos. Eran su familia, eran la familia de la persona que amaba. Y los iba a engañar.

-Ren~- el escuchó la voz atrás de su puerta y frunció el ceño, realmente prefería no verlo.

-Ren, te hablan- su hermana lo miró para decirle lo obvio, él la miró también e hizo una mueca. –imagino que no lo quieres ver, pero Ren sabes que esto es lo mejor para los dos-

-después de todo hubiera preferido que prohibieras verlo- se levanto de malas para ir a abrir la puerta pero se detuvo en cuanto ella habló, no quería saber de los motivos.

-si hubiera hecho eso, Ren hubiera sido peor para ti, no quiero que cierres tu corazón Ren… yo sé de lo que es capaz mi padre, pero tú eres lo más importante para mí- él la miró y lo que hacía con pocos le sonrió levemente, algo que fácilmente hubiera sido imperceptible.

-Reeeeeen- de nuevo el grito en la puerta, el Tao siguió su camino

-¡ya voy tarado!- mientras gritó, realmente no entendía como le gustaba tanto ese inútil bueno para nada, le abrió la puerta y apenas abrió, sintió como el otro se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Jun rió un poco, mientras el Tao aventaba al Usui. Odiaba, realmente odiaba que el Usui fuera tan demostrativo en su amor.

-disfruten su día, yo saldré toda la tarde así que tienen la casa sola- ella tomo un bolso negro y salió mientras ambos tiñeron sus rostros de rojo. Hasta ahora, pocas veces se habían quedado a solas. Y las ocasiones que lo hacían los besos que empezaban muy cortos, terminaban en unos muy pasionales y con mucho deseo. Generalmente Ren los cortaba, se alejaba y se iba directo al baño a mojarse la cara.

-Hoy es nuestro último día juntos Ren- El ainu se sentó en el sillón de la sala de Ren mientras tomaba una revista y pretendía leerla (lo más curioso es que la tenia de cabeza). Por otro lado Ren trataba de alejarse de él y se sentó justo al otro extremo de la sala.

-humm- dijo mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer… sobre todo en la firma de ese documento que decía los derechos de los hoteles Usui a Hao Asakura.

-Ren… te amo- el Usui mostraba un nítido color rojo en sus mejillas mientras se escondía en su revista, temía que Ren se burlara de él.

-humm- pero el otro parecía más ocupado en sus pensamientos, Horo-Horo torció la boca y botó la revista a cualquier otro lado, puso su vista en el chino examinándolo de pies a cabeza.

-Ren… tienes la corbata chueca- ya había sido mucho tiempo de distancia, se acercó a el y con cuidado tomo el cuello de él y acomodó la corbata, Ren siempre estaba tan elegante, pero siempre le quedaba chueco el nudo. -señorito no puedes hacer nada-

-no necesitas arreglarla, no saldré hasta más tarde- el chino ignoró la ofensa, realmente estaba preocupado por todo. El Usui lo notó, Ren nunca dejaba pasar un insulto. Seguramente estaba triste, preocupado, o algo. Decidió que lo mejor era...

-Lo sé, solo quería tocarte- fue lo único que se le ocurrió mientras le hablaba al oído. Eso al menos hasta ese día no fallaba.

-Necesito que el señor Usui firme esto- Ren tomó los papeles y se los dio al Usui en las manos, mientras el otro lo miraba anonadado. No podía creer que estaba siendo ignorado ¡ese día! Su día, el último. - podrías dárselos los necesito para antes de irme-

-claro Ren- el otro suspiró y finalmente decidió sonreiré antes de tomar dirección a su casa y darle los tontos papeles a su papá. Ren miró a Horo, y encontró esa dulce mirada, esa que le gustaba tanto. Lo miró por unos instantes perdiéndose en él hasta que sintió que iba a suspiras ¡por el!

-¿Por qué sonrieres tanto? ¡Me desesperas!- el chino lo miro ahora con fastidio mientras el otro solo acaricio un poco el cabellos del chino.

- solo quería… que me recordaras con un sonrisa, después de todo regresaras a China y no sé si pueda volverte a ver- Horo hablaba tranquilamente mientras se acercaba más y más al cuerpo del chino. Podía sentir su aroma y casi aspirar el mismo aire que él.

- sí, hoy es nuestro ultimo día- Ren no lo podía evitar, se hipnotizaba. Podía ver esos ojos y perder la temporalidad, perder todo y solo concentrarse en ese ser que lo llenaba por completo.

-Ren… ¿me dejarías besarte?- el Usui se quedó mirándolo también, los ojos de Ren siempre eran tan triste, a pesar de todo lo que esforzaba él por hacerlo sonreír, esos ojos dorados siempre ocultaban una gran sombra de dolor. Lo amaba tanto que le dolía verlo y notar que él Ren nunca dejaba de sufrir. Tomo su barbilla, acaricio un poco su mejilla y se acerco lo suficiente para esperar su respuesta.

-yo…. Supongo que sí- Ren suspiró un poco esperando que el contacto llegara pero, solo estaban mirándose- ¡solo hazlo!- el otro rió un poco en sus labios haciéndole una leves cosquillas para luego al fin, quitar todo aquel intruso espacio entre ellos y besarlo. Lento, suave, húmedo. Recorriendo esos finos labios, tomando los labios de abajo y presionarlos suavemente entre los suyos para luego jalarlos con delicadeza y lamerlos delicadamente. Ren adoraba eso, le provocaba unos tremendos escalofríos que daban por toda su espalda. Le excitaba tanto que el Usui lo besara así.

- Ren me dejarías… - Horo se detuvo un poco mientras, controlaba el mismo su ritmo cardiaco, quería estar con Ren… de "esa forma" - Ren- las palabras simplemente no salían, y batallo un poco para tomar valor. Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya había sido mucho.

-Ya basta… puedes pedirme lo que sea después de que tu padre firme los papeles- Ren había regresado a su taciturno carácter. Es que no podía dejar de pensar que el Usui estaba en la cuerda roja, si no acababa con su familia su padre lo haría con él.

- Los papeles es lo único que piensas ¡que no te importa que nos veremos de nuevo!- El Usui se paró de malas del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Horo… sabes que mi padre, más bien ¡no sabes de lo que es capaz! y él me prohibió verte estar cerca de ti y aun así nunca dejamos de vernos desde ese día… aun sabiendo que mi hermana puede pagar las consecuencias; creo que eres importante… y me gustaría que supieras- el Usui sonrió un poco, entendió que Ren estaba preocupado por Todo, y que tal vez todo eso era porque vería a su padre, Horo pensó que le quitaría sus preocupaciones y después…

- le diré a mi padre que firme los papeles y después…prométeme que haremos lo que yo quiera- Horo le dio un beso en la frente y tomo sus manos.

- claro- el Tao lo miró con un sonrojo, no lo podía evitar ¡aun con todos los problemas que vendrían lo amaba!

El Usui salió de la casa y miró un poco los papeles pero solo eran términos legales, le dio pereza solo leer, después de todo Ren se los había dado. Y según le dijo Ren solo era para que en los hoteles de su padre trabajara Hao o algo así. Había prometido que su padre no los revisaría y que les diría que solo firmara. Que él se haría responsable por todo.

Y así lo había hecho, llegó a su casa fue hasta el estudio de su papa y le dijo firma que Ren me está esperando, su padre lo miro expectante y le dijo un simple no. Horo le dijo que era importante y le dijo que no podía esperar. Su padre accedió pero que leería todo eso. Horo insistió de nuevo y dijo que el seria responsable por todo. Su padre ya harto firmó.

Después simplemente salió de casa y llego hasta donde Ren, que había dejado la puerta abierta. El entró y dejo los papeles en la mesa. El Tao sintió que su pecho se contraía. Eso era lo único que faltaba en su plan para quitar la línea hotelera de los Usui. Apenas tomo los papeles, los envió por fax. El dolor en su pecho aumentaba.

Suspiró el Tao mientras el Usui solo lo miraba, se veía tan triste. Y odiaba eso. Ese sería el último momento que el tao iba a sufrir, al menos en ese día. Camino hasta él y sin previo aviso lo tomó por la espalda y lo abrazo fuertemente para finalmente hablarle al oído.

-Ren- le dijo al oído mientras su manos se color por su camisa hasta tentar un poco de piel.

-¿Si?- pregunto un poco nervioso al sentir al Usui tan cerca de él. Esa sensación atrás de él le estaba gustando. Sobre todo por las caricias que le estaban dando y el susurro húmedo en su oído lo estaba estremeciendo.

-Te amo… te deseo tanto- las palabras lo hicieron temblar, ese cuerpo que lo rodeaba de espaldas, la sensación cálida y las manos que estaban en su cintura lo estaban provocando enormemente.

-¡Basta!- fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando sintió que su pantalón estaba siendo bajado lentamente dejando tocar más de su piel, lo suficiente para que el Usui tocara su vientre y un poco más abajo. Solo tentadoramente hasta su cadera. Donde acaricio con una sutileza impecable. Aun así el Tao sintió la libido del Usui justo en su trasero. Sintió la necesidad de darse la vuelta, alejarse, cualquier cosa. Si se quedaba ahí no sabía lo que pasaría.

- No lo puedo evitar… siente esto… - pero el mismo Usui le dio la vuelta, Horo tomó la mano de Ren y la dirigió justo a su pecho, justo a su corazón que latía rápidamente, su cutis blanco con el sonrojo que pocas veces dejaba ver se lo mostró, Horo pensó que realmente era momento de dejar salir todo- cada que te veo, cuando te escucho, cuando te beso-

-deja de decir cosas así- Ren sintió que su pecho se comprimía y que la culpa le ganaba. Pero no pudo pensar en muchas cosas más, cuando el Usui dirigió la mano del Tao hasta su boca y metió uno de sus dedos dentro simulando otra acción, cosa que lo estremeció. Si se sentía así en su dedo no podía ni imaginarse cómo se sentiría esa boca en otro lugar. Luego de eso Horo lo miró.

-Ren mi cuerpo reacciona cuando te tengo cerca… es algo que vas allá del amor ¿lo sientes?- Ren sentía calor, mucho calor. Eso no debía estar pasando. Una cosa es que lo amara, pero otra muy diferente que estuvieran haciendo eso y dieran el siguiente paso… justo ese día. El ultimo.

-no… no sigas- los ojos de Ren se cerraron fuertemente, pero no pudo alejarse más pues los labios de Horo ya estaban en su cuello besándolo. No supo en qué momento había quitado la corbata, desabrochado unos botones y dejar sus hombros desnudos. Estaba besando desde los hombros hasta la clavícula con una lentitud mortal.

-tú sientes este deseo también, lo veo en tus ojos, veo tu preocupación y tu tristeza… pero yo nunca te dejare de amar, no importa a donde te vayas o lo que tu padre diga te buscare, a donde sea, yo siempre estaré tras de ti amándote- Ren abrió los ojos cuando escucho esa frase en su oído, el tenia el poder de entrar en su alma y destrozar todo lo que era. Romper por completo sus creencias…hacerle dudar y decirle la verdad. Decirle la verdad de los hoteles y que solo hacia eso, por que amaba.

-Horo yo… tengo que decirte – pero no pudo apenas intento alejarse y hablar sus labios fueron silenciados.

-no importa, Ren por favor solo dime que me amas- Ren cerró los ojos, no pudo resistir mirarlo, solo se dejo sentir, los labios en su cuello ardían como llamas del deseo en su piel que ya se estaba tornando aperlada por el calor que su cuerpo desprendía. -Ren… lo siento-

- No te tienes que disculpar-

- lamento que tengas que vestirte de nuevo… porque he decido que te voy a tomar- Ren abrió sus ojos, no podía creer que Horo fuera tan, tan pasional. Siempre con esa cara de bobo y con su sonrisa, bueno aunque podía imaginarse un poco por sus besos húmedos, pero eso era otra cosa. La forma en que le quitaba la ropa, sus manos acariciándolo, sus labios y las frases que le decía. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Lo estaba haciendo que deseara entregarse en ese mismo momento, le ganaba la impaciencia por tocarlo también. Pero se sintió cohibido, cuando sintió que el Usui ya lo había desvestido por completo. Estaba desnudo frente a él y era tocado y brazado por el. Toda su piel estaba expuesta y su masculinidad elevada. Solo por y para él. El Usui lo miraba con deseo mientras lo llevo lentamente hasta la cama del chino; pasó uno de sus dedos desde los labios de Ren, y bajó despacio por su cuello, hizo unos círculos por su pecho, luego por su abdomen y finalmente llego a la masculinidad de Ren que acarició desde la base hasta la punta.

-ahhh – Ren gimió sin poder evitarlo, su espalda de arqueo por completo mientras sentía esa descarga eléctrica por toda su columna.

-abre las piernas- le dijo el Usui al oído. Ren se sonrojo aun más de lo que ya estaba y desvió la mirada, ¡no tenía que ser tan directo! Aun así lo dejó, pero pediría algo a cambio, algo que deseaba hacer hacia tiempo. Quitarle la banda en la cabeza, que al menos hasta ahora no dejaba que nadie "ni el" se la quitara. Pero esa vez… lo dejo. Ren estiro su mano, acaricio su mejilla y después se fue hasta el cabello jalándola. Horo se veía hermoso, debía de admitirlo. Sonrojado gimiendo y con el cabello azul pegado a su piel.

-yo… no Ahhh- intentó negarse el chino, pero cuando el Usui acarició de nuevo esa parte en el, sus piernas colapsaron por sí mismas quedando expuesto. El Usui sonrió un poco y sin mucho preámbulo dejo salir su masculinidad que dejó pasar por la pequeña entrada de Ren

-nnngg Ren- apenas estaban haciendo un leve contacto y ya sentía que podía venirse ahí, ren le hacía eso y más… Ren era eso y más.

Se amaban y en ese momento ambos se dieron cuenta que la vida del uno sin el otro sería un desastre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ren no podía dejar de pensar en esa noche… en esa banda. En la primera vez de los dos. En todo lo que pasaría ahora. Y sobre todo, si lo volvería a ver.


	9. Chapter 6

Hola! ¿Mucho tiempo verdad? Bueno, ya está aquí este Cap., es curioso pero justo ahora es cuando tengo más presión psicológica, mental y física. Realmente estoy exhausta como persona y aun me faltan unos días para acabar el trimestre escolar (si regrese a la escuela) Lo que noté es que me sale la inspiración de este fic cuando colapso XD LOL.

En fin este Cap. tiene mucho Hard Core, en verdad tiene sexo explicito y una violación, Por ninguna razón apruebo la situación o.ó En fin; aquí el cap. Gracias a Keiko de la primavera y a todos los que amo porque sé que me leen que no están registrados n-n!

Cambio y fuera XD

* * *

**Crónicas de un secuestro**

**Capítulo 6**

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

**Presa**

Había pasado más o menos un año desde que Ren Tao había hablado con su hermosa novia. Podía decir que ya se sentía mejor. Era eso o que se refundía en su oficina trabajando para no pensar. Lo único que podía hacer era trabajar y dejar la búsqueda del Usui en las manos de Anna. La vedad confiaba en que ella de alguna manera pudiera encontrarlo, ya que él tenía que encargarse de tener todo listo para cuando lo viera y… entregarle todo lo que era suyo y sus padres. Sentía que estaba cerca, según Anna cada vez tenía más pistas y hasta había encontrado el nombre de una clínica y un supuesto doctor que tal vez lo había atendido. Así que hasta ahora, todo parecía ir bien. Sentía que en cualquier momento lo vería de nuevo. Si al menos Yoh quisiera ayudarles, todo sería más fácil; era un pena que él nunca había dicho nada al respecto, ni siquiera cuando era el prometido de Anna.

Ese día se había levantado temprano, se había puesto un suéter violeta con finas rayas negras sobre una bien planchada camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir negro. No le gustaba llamar la atención con ropas ostentosas. Sobre todo cuando iba a trabajar. Se lavó los dientes y finalmente guardó aquella banda para el cabello en su bolsillo. Siempre la llevaba consigo desde que la tenía. La doblaba con cuidado y finalmente la llevaba consigo en el bolsillo derecho de su camisa. En las noches, la sacaba de nuevo y la acomodaba a un lado de su almohada. Ren Tao tenía bastantes hábitos desde que vivía solo; los había acuñado de una manera obsesiva compulsiva. De hecho, contaba metódicamente su cartera, llaves, celular, reloj y documentos antes de irse y cuando llegaba. Absolutamente todo en su casa tenía un número para ser inventariado.

Esa mañana no había tomado el desayuno, solo se había peinado un poco, tomó sus objetos personales y salió de su departamento. Había pensando en ir a visitar a su hermana esa tarde, llamar a Hao para decirle que, por nada del mundo hiciera tratos con Marion Phauna. También tenía pensado decirla a Anna que había averiguado que Lee, el novio de su hermana había desaparecido la misma fecha del asesinato del los Usui, y que tenía información sobre el abuelo de Lee.

Realmente iba a ser un día largo. Bajó las escaleras y de manera casi intuitiva volteó al sentir que alguien lo espiaba. Era ya la quita vez en esa semana que sentía que alguien lo seguía. No era muy extraño, de vez en cuando le seguían. Suspiró un poco y siguió su camino.

Esa mañana sintió que se desmayaría cuando escuchó unos pasos muy conocidos tras de sí, dio una mirada y su respiración junto con su corazón se detuvo. Parecía como si detrás de él estuviera caminando Horokeu Usui. No estaba muy seguro, con lo poco que había visto, pero era como si lo presintiera. Siguió su camino hasta el tren y finalmente Ren Tao se sentó en el lugar de siempre. Sus labios se secaron y su pupila de dilató cuando notó que efectivamente Horokeu Usui estaba ahí. Estaba ahí sentado en el tren frente a él. Tenía una sonrisa sínica y dulce al mismo tiempo y su mirada… esa mirada Ren nunca antes la había visto en el Usui. Ren no pudo modular palabra alguna, solo lo miraba esperando que algo aconteciera.

Había esperado tanto tiempo que se encuentro ocurriera, había tantas veces que Ren Tao había practicado lo que diría que en ese instante no supo que decir. Trató de calmarse pero sus músculos no le respondieron, su corazón se negaba a tranquilizar. Justo cuando llegó a su parada simplemente se puso de pie y caminó. Tenía que correr, decir algo, hablar… pero se quedó totalmente quieto, lo primero que pensó fue en Anna… ella sabía qué hacer, en ese instante escuchó la voz del Usui-

-Hola, mucho gusto- Ren Tao abrió los ojos, esa voz sonaba fría. No era la misma, sintió una profunda tristeza y lo miró taciturno. Esa persona frente a él ya no era su Horo -Horo.

-No necesito que me digas quien eres- Ren, respondió con algo de tristeza en su voz, opacándola con algo de apatía.

-Lo sé, solo te vi y pensé que eras lindo- Horokeu Usui le sonrió, pero Ren enseguida supo que esas no eran las sonrisas de siempre. Sintió que su corazón se partió. Él no era la persona que había buscado. El era la persona que seguramente se vengaría. El Horokeu Usui que odiaba a Ren Tao.

Ren Tao pensó que lo mejor era hablar, decirle todo de una buena vez. Sentía que sus piernas le temblaban, su garganta le ardía, pero lo mejor era hablar ahora. Horokeu Usui le dio una mirada gélida listo para golpearlo, Ren entendió en ese momento que tal vez Horo no escucharía su disculpa. Evitó el golpe solo por inercia, pero cuando notó que un paño impregnado con algún solvente se acercó a su rostro entendió que… tal vez la venganza de Horo sería lenta. No importaba, al menos él seguía vivo. Si iba a recibir un castigo, no importaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ren Tao había despertado 4 veces hasta ese día, la primera vez que despertó se dio cuenta que Horo realmente no lo recordaba. La segunda vez, Hao se había enterado que Ren Tao estaba secuestrado; Horo lo había despertado con una patada en el estomago, después de eso no quería quedar inconsciente de nuevo pero le fue imposible después de que Horo se encargó de poner formol en su cara. No recordaba mucho de todas formas.

Horokeu supo que lo mejor era que estuviera así. Cuando ese chino le llamó por su nombre, sintió que un cúmulo de emociones. Su cabeza le dolía, era como si Ren fuera parte de su vida y sus recuerdos. Ren en esos momentos era más importante que el mismo secuestro en sí. Era más importante que el dichoso En. Quien era la persona a quien realmente quería llegar. Ren una y otra vez le hacía dar vueltas y vueltas por la cabeza.

Cada que lo golpeada le dolía a él mismo. Y cuando lo miraba… le dolía. No quería hacer otra cosa más que maldecirlo una y mil veces. Este juego le estaba causando muchos problemas internos; más de los que pensaba resolver. Y ese chico, su voz… hacia que retumbara en sus oídos. Y su resignación a la muerte le molestaba más que nada. ¡Se suponía que el disfrutaba con la desdicha ajena! ¡Por qué demonios con él no!

Era extraño, pero Horo-Horo lo tenía dormido la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que después de unas horas de tener ese cuerpo, y mirarlo supo que no podría resistirlo más.

La tercera vez que Ren despertó, Horokeu Usui lo tomó por la cintura lo cargó con delicadeza y lo llevó a la única cama que había en un cuartito adjunto a esa bodega, donde ahora Ren Tao estaba secuestrado.

Ren sentía la cabeza pesada, un extraño escozor en la garganta y los ojos irritados. Seguramente por el exceso de solvente que había usado Horo para dormirlo. Podía sentir por sobre todo, las manos frías del Usui que lo tocaban acomodándolo en esa pequeña cama. En ese instante apenas se percató que su ropa no era la misma. Tenía puesto un pantalón sucio y una playera negra deslavada, sintió un poco de repugnancia pero lo olvido cuando su mirada dorada dio de frente con la del Usui.

-Ya me cansé de solo mirarte- le dijo mientras con un poco de lentitud desató aquellas cuerdas que sujetaban los pies de Ren dejándolo solo atado de las manos – tus amigos no han hecho ningún movimiento, y me estoy aburriendo-

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó solo por si acaso, pero ya lo presentía. Le abriría las piernas, ahí mismo. Ren no quiso verlo a la cara. Desde que había estado con él justo el último de clases, aquel día donde lo engañó y todo pasó; no había estado con nadie más. Muchas veces, cuando sentía la necesidad incontrolable se dirigía al baño, se daba una ducha y se daba un poco de placer pensando en Horo. Ciertamente no quería perder el recuerdo del Usui. Realmente tenía bastante miedo esta vez de olvidar como sentía el verdadero amor de Horo-Horo. Tenía miedo de perder su verdadero amor. Tembló un poco cuando Horokeu Usui pasó sus manos por el abdomen y susurró en su oído.

-Sabes, generalmente cuando secuestramos a alguien no me apetece tocarlos, me repugnan… pero tú… no dejas de excitarme, desde que te vi supe que no te quería compartir con nadie-. Luego de eso pasó su lengua por su cuello suavemente. Ren tenía un sabor peculiar, aún así era como si ya lo conociera. Horokeu Usui quiso probarlo, pasó con besos hambrientos por su clavícula hasta ir a su rostro y buscar sus labios. Ren giró su tratando de evitarlo, no quería, por nada del mundo quería que Horo- Horo lo besara de nuevo. No de esa forma. No sabiendo quien era, no sabiendo que lo amaba aún.

Horokeu Usui rió un poco, luego de eso tomó su cara con fuerza para que no se moviera y lo besó a la fuerza. Ren no pudo evitarlo esta vez, sentía como los labios se movían y como su cara era sujetada con una fuerza casi animal. No pudo evitarlo, después de unos instantes Ren terminó besándolo. Horo abrió los ojos que, en determinado momento había cerrado. Esa sensación lo estaba volviendo loco, lo separó violentamente y le dio un golpe en la cara. No se suponía que Ren le debía corresponder el beso. Ya no lo iba a soportar más, entre más tiempo estaba con Ren más remordimiento sentía. Había tomado la resolución en ese instante, lo puso boca abajo en la cama y le bajó los pantalones de un jalón. Ren apenas pudo cerrar los ojos cuando supo lo que se avecinaba después de ese golpe en la cara, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que… de alguna forma Horo lo recordaba, al menos cuando lo beso por unos segundos sintió ese mismo cariño que años antes.

-Horo… no hagas esto- Ren habló con un hilo de voz cuando sintió las manos frías entre sus piernas pero, pocos segundos después sintió como su cadera era alzada y en forma brusca. Apenas y podía respirar ya que su cabeza la aplastaba cruelmente contra la cama. Pero después de un rato de manoseo entre sus piernas que en verdad, nada lo estimulaban Horokeu Usui decidió verlo a la cara.

-Quiero oírte gritar- Ren abrió sus ojos mirándolo con miedo. En toda su vida, solo En Tao había conseguido causarle miedo, esta vez Horokeu Usui le estaba haciendo sentir terror. Eran sus ojos vacios y su sonrisa. Sus manos arrancándole la poca ropa que tenía… era haberlo perdido y saber que él mismo le había daño y que por lo visto jamás recuperaría a esa persona.

Era saber que, no lo iba golpear o matar si no que lo iba a tomar, le iba a abrir las piernas y no por amor o siquiera por placer. Lo haría solo por hacerlo sufrir. Ren suspiró un poco tratando de calmarse, pensaba que si de alguna manera se resistía sería aún peor. Por otro lado, sabía que si le correspondía… de alguna forma Horo lo recordaría. Como con aquel beso.

Horo no podía evitar mirarlo, Ren por cualquier lado era hermoso. Su cuerpo era tan delgado y endeble. Tal vez no comía lo suficiente sin embargo sus caderas eran estilizadas y sus piernas eran hermosamente definidas. Hasta ahora con ninguna chica que había estado, no era tan hermosa como él. Aunque tampoco era como si hubiera estado con muchas. Ren Tao le excitaba bastante, tal vez el era homo. La verdad no le importaba mucho, y justo en ese momento lo que más deseaba era escucharlo gritar. Sonrió un poco cuando encontró una forma para atar sus manos a la cama y ponerlas sobre su cabeza. De esa forma no podría moverse ni un poco y lo tendría completamente a su merced, ya que al menos como podía el Tao cubría su desnudez.

Levanto sus manos y sonrió mientras el Tao se rindió. No era propio de él, en otra situación si fuera alguien más pelearía, lucharía, buscaría la manera de huir, o hasta moriría. Todo antes de eso. Pero con él, no tenía voluntad alguna; sobre todo por la culpa.

Horo desabrochó su pantalón y solo dejó sacar su masculinidad erecta, el solo verlo atado y sumiso, ya lo tenían así. No aguantaría más; con sus manos frías abrió sus piernas, hundió sus dedos en sus blancos muslos hasta dejarle marcas rojas de la presión, Ren supo que desde ese momento le dolería. Horo se deleitaba mirándolo y sobre todo cuando vio su entrada estrecha. Supo enseguida que la humedad goteante de su miembro no sería suficiente para lubricarlo… Claro que no lo sería y por esa razón rio un poco.

-Te va a doler- susurró en su oído sínicamente- seguramente nuca has tenido algo tan grande en tu trasero – Ren no pudo evitarlo y bufo un poco, eso a pesar de la situación le daba algo de gracia. Si bien sabía que Horo tenía un miembro bastante grande. Si, ya una vez lo había tenido dentro y por dios que le había dolido. Horo esa vez, lo había tendido en su cama con cuidado; lo había llenado de besos cariñosos, y cuando le abrió las piernas lo había hecho dulcemente, con caricias suaves hasta que Ren por su propia voluntad se expuso para él. Luego de eso lentamente lo dilató, con pequeños suspiros y delicadas lengüetadas cerca de esa entrada. Ren todo el proceso gimió de placer solo por sentirlo cerca y cuando sintió sus dedos introducirse se removió de placer, de dolor, de pasión… Todo eso lo había hecho gemir el nombre de Horo; era tan lento y dulce que sin que lo deseara sus ojos dejaron salir lágrimas de placer y deseo. Y cuando lo penetró… sintió un colapso nervioso ya que el placer había cambiado por dolor, y aún así Horo se había encargado de tranquilizarlo y volverlo a hacer sentir placer. Ese dolor nunca lo había olvidado.

Esta vez apenas pudo apretar sus puños y sus dientes sin éxito alguno. Horo lo abrió y metió su miembro por su entrada de un solo golpe. Fuerte y profundo. Ren Tao gritó; sintió que su entrada había sido desgarrada por completo, y el dolor no se iba. Estaba el ahí dentro mirándolo con placer. Aun así Ren Tao hacia lo posible por contener sus lágrimas. Al menos esta vez no le daría el gusto de verlo llorar. Solo podía apretar más sus puños. Horo, había dejado salir un largo suspiro de su pecho cuando estuvo dentro. Se sentía estrecho, muy, muy estrecho. El interior de Ren le apretaba su masculinidad; se sentía caliente y ahora un poco mojado. Seguramente había sido tan brusco que lo había partido por no haberlo preparado, pero haberlo escuchado gritar; hacía que valiera la pena.

Horo había decidido cerrar los ojos y simplemente dejarse llevar, ya estaba dentro y ahora solo quería correrse dentro. Alzó su cadera para poder moverse dentro y cuando estuvo listo salió un poco para empezar a moverse y sentir placer. Entraba y salía rápidamente moviendo su cadera, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo el placer que parecía se le había negado. Se sentía tan bien y placentero que su cabeza se había perdido por completo. Sentía que en cualquier momento se correría, apenas entre abrió los ojos pudo ver la cara de Ren… él tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas y por un momento se detuvo. Sintió como si algo dentro el mismo Horokeu se hubiera roto, la misma cara de Ren paso por sus recuerdos; el mismo rostro pero gimiendo de placer. Pero ahora solo estaba ahí tratando de no gritar y llorar.

-Ren… - suspiró, recordando sin querer hacerlo hasta que en determinado momento; siguió aquellos recuerdos. Entró de nuevo en él, despacio y acarició suavemente su cadera. Pasó sus manos lentamente por su vientre haciendo suaves círculos por donde pasaba hasta que llegó al miembro de Ren. Ren cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no sabía qué clase de tortura le seguía, pero el dolor que sentía no se opacaba aún con esos delicados roces… aquellos que le hacían recordar. Los toques del Usui, era similares a los que ya le había dado; y aunque no lo pudiera evitar, aun con el dolor lacerante en su trasero, las manos del Usui masturbándolo de la misma forma que la primera vez lo había hecho reaccionar. No lo pudo evitar; Horo estaba torturándolo ¡como podía hacer lo mismo! Primero lo había sodomizado de forma cruel y ahora lo estaba tocando justo como la primera vez…

-Te amo Ren- dejó salir en un suspiro cuando se corrió dentro. El Tao abrió los ojos; esa voz se había escuchado igual.

-Horo… yo siempre te he amando- dejo salir en un hilo de voz que él otro escuchó y simplemente sonrió. Horokeu Usui salió lentamente del interior de Ren y cuando lo hizo, esas palabras resonaron por su cabeza… te amo.

-¡maldición!- Horo sintió una terrible desesperación en su cabeza al ver la cara de Ren triste y con aún una lagrima en su mejilla y su cabello desacomodado. Apenas pudo se acomodó los pantalones y sacó una navaja de su pantalón dejo sus manos libres al notar que el Tao, aún libre no se podría mover. La mirada perdida del Tao, sus ganas de morir y la sangre que ya salía de su trasero le hacía pensar que no se movería.

Horo sintió remordimiento, tanto que, salió de la habitación buscando una frazada, y apenas tuvo; acomodo a Ren con cuidado sobre la cama lo cubrió. Ahora Ren parecía estar ausente, poco tiempo después el Tao cerró los ojos parecía simplemente dormir.

Horokeu Usui, después de eso no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pensar. Sin duda Ren lo conocía, y le había dicho que lo amaba. ¡Qué demonios le estaba pasando! Se suponía eso no debía terminar así. Cuantas veces había visto a otros de la calle violar, masacrar, y l importaba un carajo. No era justo, eso no debía hacerlo. Si él estaba ahí… lo conocía debía parar. Tal vez solo era cuestión de preguntarle. ¡Pero como lo haría! Tal vez en otra situación…

No podía dejar de pensar, se sentía tal cual león enjaulado. Justo después de haber tomado a Ren… Ese chico, lo odiaba pero no podía evitar mirarlo.

Había pasado ya más de un día y Ren no había despertado. Horo pensó que lo mejor era que estuviera dormido después de todo, desde que lo había lastimado Ren no se veía bien. Los golpes en el cuerpo no eran muy graves, siendo sincero se había contendido al golpearlo. Solo le preocupaba por la gran mancha de sangre después de haberlo penetrado sin cuidado.

-Horo- Horo… perdóname- Ren dijo entre suspiros, mientras despertó. La cuarta vez que despertó. El Usui acaricio su cara sintiendo que su pecho le dolía… quito el cabello violeta de Ren dejando ver su cara.

-Ren… no sé qué debo hacer ¡maldición! – el Usui se sentó en esa cama frustrado tomado suavemente a Ren abrazándolo entre su pecho.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 7

**Crónicas de un secuestro**

**Capítulo 7**

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Súplicas

Ren sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas, eran rayos de sol. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez y sintió un dolor en todo el cuerpo. Tomó aire e hizo una inspección rápida encontrando que, efectivamente, no había parte del cuerpo que no le doliera. Estaba en una cama y de nuevo traía su ropa, la misma que el día que Horo lo había tomado como su presa. No estaba para nada arreglada y mucho menos planchada, pero al menos se sentía más cómodo que con esos andrajosos trapos viejos.

Tal vez ya tenía la fuerza para levantarse y huir, y sí, lo meditó un poco notando que estaba la puerta entre abierta y esta vez no estaba atado. Supo que Horokeu no lo estaba vigilando. Suspiró pesadamente sintiendo dolor solo con eso. Seguramente le había dado algo de fiebre, carraspeó con la boca. Pensaba que tendría más resistencia, después de un rato ya no se movió por la cama y solo pensó.

Con lo que había pasado, tenía el presentimiento que Horokeu sentía algo de culpa y de alguna manera lo quería dejar ir, y había puesto todo ese escenario para que Ren se fuera. Tal vez eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, simplemente irse. Tal vez hasta ahí había acabado la venganza y si tenía que ser sincero el Tao, había sido una muy buena venganza. Realmente lo había humillado, degrado y hasta lo había hecho sentir algo de miedo y dolor. Uno del cual pensaba no se podría reponer fácilmente. Pero si se iba…

¿Qué pasaría después? Ya no lo vería de nuevo ¿Horokeu ahora era persona despreciable? ¿Era su culpa? ¿Ya nunca más recuperaría a la persona que más amaba?

El Tao suspiró de nuevo y pensó un rato más una serie de conjeturas que simplemente no lo llevaron a ningún lado más que a perder tiempo. Seguramente ya habían pasado más de 4 ó 5 horas. Ren Tao se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un ruido estrepitoso, y luego supo que era Horokeu; seguramente para anunciar que había regresado "por si acaso".

Ren pudo escuchar los pasos lentos de esa persona hasta el pequeño cuarto, lo vio y notó su cara un poco pálida y ojerosa. Ren no pudo evitar preocuparse y hablar, aún en contra de su lógica.

-Deberías descansar- Ren lo miró sentándose en la orilla de la cama incorporándose un poco, para luego sentir un dolor púnzate en su trasero que le había hecho cerrar los ojos y hacer una mueca de dolor. Horo solo vio con un poco de sorpresa, realmente no esperaba verlo de nuevo.

Quería que se fuera ese chino y ya. Después de lo que había pasado apenas un día y medio atrás, en donde varios de sus recuerdos habían salido a la luz, no podía ni verlo a la cara. Tan solo el hecho de tocarlo de nuevo le causaban nauseas y dolor de cabeza. Había recordado una escena de una linda chica de cabello azul como el de él diciéndole "Ahhhh hermano, Ren es tan apuesto, que envidia me da que sea tu novio y no el mío". Ren Tao… había sido su novio, de eso ya no tenía duda. Ren lo amaba, todavía. Ren no se había ido…. El seguía ahí y se empezaba a maldecir por eso.

Horokeu acertó un golpe contra la pared sin decir nada y luego fue hasta donde estaba ese sujeto de ojos color miel, para tocar su frente.

-¿ya estás bien? – la pregunta había sonado bastante estúpida, por lo que Ren solo rodó los ojos y asintió de mala gana. Obviamente se sentía mal. Mucho. Si lo que quería preguntar era si estaba mejor, no tendría una respuesta. Ren no sabía sinceramente como se encontraba respecto a todo. Probablemente la respuesta era un simple "me siento hecho una mierda, gracias por preguntar"

-¿quieres algo de comer? – preguntó de nuevo el de pelo azul y solo recibió una negación con la cabeza de parte del Tao, ahora que lo pensaba, llevaba varios días sin comer algo o tomar algo de agua. Sonrió irónico, Ren no iba a cooperar con él para nada. Horokeu tomó una botella de agua, dio un trago y luego fue directo a los labios de Ren para dársela. Tomó su cara con cuidado y acaricio sus mejillas. Ren se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba que el otro tuviera un gesto amable. De hecho esperaba que le diera el agua por la fuerza. Pero justo después de que había tomado el agua fresca y se había sentido agradable, sintió el contacto de los labios del Usui sobre los suyos, y agradeció no haberse ido. Sentir un poco de amabilidad de esa persona lo valía todo, a pesar de lo que había hecho Horo, no podía evitar amarlo. Era muy estúpido de su parte, tal vez algo masoquista.

Horokeu inevitablemente cerró los ojos y aprovechando el momento besó aquellos labios de una forma magistral, como si los conociera a la perfección disfrutándolos por completo. Sobre todo porque, aquel chico que tenia frente a él se había dejado invadir a su voluntad correspondiéndole igualmente.

Ren, se sentía algo incómodo pero igualmente le correspondía, le dolía un poco el cuerpo pero le dolía más saber que Horo no lo recordaba y lo estaba haciendo pagar, sin saber la razón. Pero no podía resistirse a esa dulzura que liberaban esos labios. Ren pensaba en decirle todo, decirle que nunca lo había podido olvidar, que todo este tiempo lo había estado buscando… que _lo perdonara._

El teléfono de Ren sonó sacando a ambos de todos los pensamientos en que ambos estaban sumergidos, el Tao sabia a quien pertenecía esa melodía de su celular que estaba justo ahora en manos del Usui.

Horokeu Usui, se levantó de la cama caminó unos pasos y contestó el teléfono. Cambió su mirada abruptamente justo cuando escuchó la voz de quien hablaba.

_-¿Cuánto es lo quieres por liberar a Ren? Solo te recuerdo, te has metido con la dinastía Tao_ – era una voz dura pero pacífica… "Anna" pensó enseguida Horokeu, si a ella también la debía de conocer de algún lado. Ya no le importaba el dinero, solo quería que Ren se fuera y dejaran su mente en paz. Lo que dijera o no ya no tenía sentido.

- Quiero dos millones de dólares, en un portafolio, lo dejaran en el lugar donde les daré la instrucción- Horokeu suspiró, ¿ya cuantas veces había dicho esa frase? Ninguna como esta vez le había costado tanto trabajo.

-_Horo – Horo… ¿eres tú? -_ él se quedó en silenció unos minutos pensando, la rubia entendió- _Horo… Ren no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, si quieres hacerle daño a En así no lo lograras. Solo te harás daño.-_ Horo apretó los puños, no tenían que negociar con él, él no era así… él era una maldita persona que solo disfrutaba de hacerle daño a otros, el no comprendía por qué ahora le dolía tanto. Muchas a veces había llamado solo para escuchar la desesperación de las personas sin ganar dinero.

-Quiero el dinero en 5 horas, o no lo volverán a ver – Horo ya no quiso saber más estaba por colgar, cuando sintió que Ren se pegó a él y aprovechando la sorpresa habló muy cerca del teléfono

-Anna… busca a Jun, dile que lo siento- Horokeu enseguida reaccionó, aventó el teléfono por un lado y con otra mano aventó a Ren golpeándolo en la cara. Ren Tao, se había rendido.

-_Ren… ¡REN!-_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Anna Kyoyama tenía un gran dolor de cabeza y por primera vez se sintió impotente. Desde que Hao le llamó por teléfono tres días atrás para decirle que Ren Tao había sido secuestrado, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer. Lo primero que pensó fue llamarle a En, así lo hizo, y después de meditarlo con claridad era obvio que era estúpido de su parte.

Había dicho secamente "secuestraron a Ren", pudo escuchar la risa burlona y luego un "ese idiota hijo mío, ojala lo maten de una buena vez, como sea Anita, tenemos que resolver tu boda con él cuanto antes para que encargues de todo" Anna, se tapó la cara con una mano de frustración y siguió el hilo de la conversación, luego de eso colgó y pensó en la manera de resolverlo sola. No podía perder a Ren ahora. No ahora que sabia donde encontrar a Horo.

No podía creerlo, esa persona que tanto había buscado, los había encontrado a ellos primero, bueno resultaba algo lógico. Mustió un poco y azotó una silla, llamando por teléfono a la única persona con la cual podía sentirse como ella misma.

-Yoh… - dijo tan débilmente que no parecía ella. Enseguida el chico al otro lado de la línea rio un poco.

-_Anita… no estás bien ¿verdad? Dime ¿necesitas algo? Sabes que siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte.-_ ella sonrió levemente, lo más que podía hacer en ese momento era hablar, y se limitó a decirle la verdad.

- Ren está secuestrado, lo tiene Horo- Horo… Yoh por favor, tengo una vaga idea de donde puede estar Horo, por favor dime si- el castaño interrumpió a la rubio por el exceso de información, en verdad no podía creer todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

-_¿qué Horo qué?... Anita estás segura.-_ habló titubeante para luego escuchar de nuevo los gritos de la rubia.

- ¡Yoh! Acabo de escuchar su voz, también la Ren… si no hago algo va a matar a Ren-

_- Anna… en verdad amas mucho a Ren… supe que te casarías con él, salió hoy en las noticias… espera ¿cuándo? – _Anna abrió los ojos de par en par, seguramente En ya había preparado todo para que Anna tuviera una boda falsa sin Ren.

-¡maldito En! Yoh no seas tonto, ¡yo te amo a ti! Lo de Ren es una farsa… solo estamos buscando a Horo para que dejes de dar lástima.- Yoh sonrió como un bobo, esas palabras eran las mejores que había escuchado por mucho. Su Anita lo quería, realmente lo quería. Tanto que se había alejado de el por su propio bien.

-_Anna…- _dijo totalmente feliz para luego caer en sí y recordar que Ren realmente estaba en peligro_._

- deja de estar como bobo y ayúdame-

-_claro Anna… llama a Lyzerg y a Hao encontraremos a Ren, también vamos a encontrar a Horo, veras que todo se solucionará._

-Yoh, eres un idiota…- Anna colgó el teléfono y supo que Yoh haría todo lo posible por ayudar a todos. Sin duda ese sujeto, era la persona que más amaba en este mundo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno chicos hemos llegado al punto crítico, sé que este capítulo no esté muy entretenido, pero es el penúltimo y de aquí al siguiente sabremos qué pasará con el amor de Horo y Ren… en fin ;-; **

* * *

**Crónicas de un secuestro**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Cabos sueltos

Hao tomó la cintura delgada de Liserg y contorneó desde ahí hasta cadera para luego hundir sus dedos pecaminosos en él. Tanta presión ya lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. El mayor de los Asakura, pensó que no había nada mejor para sacarse todo ese estrés que follar un rato con su ahora novio, Liserg. El de ojos verdes había intentado rehusarse, y más porque estaban usado la "pulcra" oficina de Ren Tao para eso. Desde que habían secuestrado a Ren; ese lugar prácticamente se había vuelto el hogar de Hao, Liserg y Anna. Los tres habían hecho todo lo posible por tratar de dar con aquel sujeto que tenía secuestrado al gerente de compañías Tao.

Anna ya había llamado al gran En, Hao se había encargado de que nadie supiera de eso. Lizerg había postergado todas las citas amablemente y había tratado de localizar las llamadas, desde el celular de Ren, después de todo el siempre estaba tras de Ren buscándolo donde sea… Casi podía decir que tenía un localizador solo para ubicar a Ren. Lamentablemente el celular de Tao había estado apagado.

Anna y Liserg parecían tolerar todo ese asunto. Hao por otro lado estaba fastidiado, de hecho varias veces había pasado por su cabeza olvidarse de todo y que mataran a Ren. Pensó en que era muy egoísta de su parte, pero… también se había enterado de que Horo, era el ex de Ren y que el chino ya no le interesaba regresar. Era muy complejo para su gusto, y a Hao no le gustaban las cosas complejas a menos que hubiera mucho dinero de por medio.

Hao pensó entonces que sin Anna en esa oficina, podía ir directo al ingles y besarlo con hambre y ahí mismo hacer lo inevitable.

-Habrá dos formas, te niegas y te follare contra la pared aún contra tu voluntad o aceptas y vamos al sillón y te follo amablemente- Hao había hablado bastante cortante para su gusto, pero sus necesidades apremiaban y el hecho de que Liserg le dijera un suave "Hao ahora no". Ya lo había rebasado.

- Hao… en serio ahora no- el Asakura lo jaló y justo como lo había dicho lo acorralo contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo con hambre mordiendo su cuello y manoseando ese delicado cuerpo a su antojo.

- Hao por favor no me dado un baño en dos días- el Asakura alzo una ceja, _así que era eso, _pensó; notando que su novio aún así le correspondía y veía cierta lividez en sus ojos.

-Me importa un rábano, quiero tu trasero ahora, además tú también quieres.- le afirmó mientras le quitaba la camisa con bastantes ansias, riendo un poco de que, el verdes cabellos aún se resistiera.

-es la oficina de Ren… y Anna puede llegar en cualquier momento-justo ahí le bajo el pantalón y comenzó a masajearlo justo en el lugar donde aquel jovencito dejaba de pensar y se le nublaba el cerebro de sentir solo placer.

- cállate Lis, solo será un poco – justo después de eso lo puso de espaladas contra la pared y ahí mismo se abrió paso entre los blancos glúteos para introducir su miembro y regalarse ese placer que ya le estaba haciendo falta.

Claramente había escuchado las quejas de nenita de Liserg, por su ya famoso salvajismo, pero igual; no me importaba ya que unos minutos después escuchó muy bien los gemidos agudos.

Por eso odiaba que Liserg se hiciera del rogar, de todas maneras siempre acabada jadeando como nena. Bueno, era algo normal, después de todo… la verdad Hao se consideraba todo un maestro en el arte de tener sexo. Estaba sonriendo justo cuando pensó eso, y se metía unas veces más en el angosto trasero del niño y llenándolo dentro cuando notó que estaban por abrir la puerta. Arrugó el cejó y aún así decidió ignorarlo y terminar de correrse dentro de su novio ingles.

-Por dios Hao esto no es un hotel- Anna había entrado y lo primero que vio fue a ese par follando en una de las paredes del Tao. Justo donde estaba el retrato de su hermana. Hao aún tenía su cara de placer mientras que el ingles tenía una cara pálida de terror… si Ren se enteraba de eso lo corrían.

-lo siento señorita Anna- el pequeño joven de ojos verdes se acomodó la rápidamente sintiendo incomodo por aquel acto cortado a medias y lo peor era que aún sentía esa sensación húmeda en su trasero. Quería largase a casa a casa a darse un baño y morirse de la vergüenza en algún privado. Lo que más le molestaba es que Hao ya estaba de lo más campante.

-¡Hermanito tienes un nuevo novio!- Liserg alzó una ceja sorprendido cuando dio un vistazo más y notó que el "famoso" gemelo de Hao estaba ahí. Eran iguales físicamente y le sorprendía mucho que a pesar de eso ellos dos no se parecían en nada. Solo con ver la expresión de sus rostros era fácil saber quién era quién. Luego algo más le llamo la atención… él hermano de Hao, estaba tomado de la mano de Anna. La novia de Ren.

-¿Yoh? ¿Qué haces aquí? … ¿Qué Anna no terminó contigo?- Hao enseguida lo había notado y les sonrió sínicamente.

-Dejemos las explicaciones para después- Anna los miró con algo de asco a los dos, y se sentó en la cómodo lugar de Ren dejando en la mesa todas las pistas que tenía. Luego de eso, Yoh Asakura sacó un pequeño mapa de la ciudad mostrándoles algunos lugares marcados con rojo.

-Bueno, Horo debe estar cerca de esta área; estuve hablando con unas personas y dicen haberlo visto… de hecho ese lugar está muy cerca de donde todo ocurrió, supongo que una parte de Horo-Horo nunca olvido lo que pasó con su familia.

-¿De qué lugar hablan?- Justo allí el de cabellos verdes olvido su vergüenza y se interesó por completó, nunca supo de que se trataba ese secreto que estaba tras el gran Tao Ren.

- humm ¿crees que el Usui este tan enfermo como para secuestrar a Ren en ese mismo lugar?- Hao sonrió sínicamente ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Yoh y Ana,

-Horokeu… perdió parte de él mismo, además él no recuerda nada o al menos no lo hacía cuando yo lo vi la última vez- Yoh suspiró y los miró a todos recordando la última vez que había visto su amigo, la vez que lo habían sacado de un hospital experimental con ayuda de Jeanne, la linda enfermera que aún lo estaba ayudando desinteresadamente a buscar a su amigo.

-Me pueden explicar por favor- Liserg miró a todos, esperando una respuesta a su curiosidad, sin duda alguna, el secuestro de Ren era la situación más enigmática de toda su vida.

-La persona que tiene secuestrada a Ren, era su novio; el padre de Ren, En Tao no los quería juntos así que amenazó a Ren con matar a Horo- Horo si no terminaba con él. Ren terminó con el… justo después de eso los padres de Horo murieron en un accidente y Horo desapareció.- Hao miró a su novio y le contestó en breve lo que él sabía, omitiendo la parte en la cual él y Ren habían robado la cadena de hoteles de los Usui, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al recordarlo. Fue su primer "travesura" empresarial.

- La verdad es que Ren dejó en banca rota a la familia de Horo –Horo y solo se estaba burlando de él, los uso astutamente, y les quitó su línea de hoteles, de hecho estamos parados justo en edificio que pertenecía a las compañías Usui- Yoh miró a Hao dejando ver su molestia… ¡esa era la razón por la cual no se dirigían la palabra! Ana arrugó el cejo y solo vio como el asistente de Ren no se creía una sola palabra.

-¡Que! ¡Ren no haría eso! Es insolente, también es insoportable, engreído bastante ególatra, pero nunca se ha aprovechado de nadie.- justo ahí todos se miraron, encontrando que la única que sabía la verdad era Anna.

- Ren no es una mala persona; bueno tal vez sí, pero Ren amaba y aún ama a Horo, él solo quería hacer ese fraude para convencer a su padre que dejara Horo y a su familia en paz… pensaba regresarles todo, pero luego ocurrió "el accidente"- Hao alzó una ceja mientras que Yoh solo ampliaba su sonrisa.- Hasta donde sé la única que sabe lo que pasó exactamente es Jun; ni siquiera Ren sabe lo que pasó después de que él y Horo terminaron… por eso la busqué para que me dijera pero ella….

- Los padres de Horo no murieron en un accidente; ellos fueron acecinados- Yoh la miró detenidamente recordando lo que él mismo sabía.

-Sí, los mató el guardaespaldas de Jun; Lee. Ella lo vio todo. Fue un disparo directo a la cabeza del señor Usui, luego a la señora Usui… Pilika solo gritaba y Horo fue directo proteger a su hermana; pero aún así le disparó tres veces a Pilika; Horo sería el último según las ordenes de En, pero Jun detuvo a Lee… le quito el arma y ella mismo mató a Lee y le dijo a Horo que huyera lejos y que nunca más regresara- Yoh miró al piso mientras que Hao parecía realmente desinteresado, nunca había sido amigo cercano de Horokeu, conocía a su hermana y recordaba que era bastante ruidosa. Por otro lado Liserg parecía seriamente consternado, jamás había imaginado que la familia Tao fue tan peligrosa.

-¿Cómo está Jun?- la pregunta del castaño interrumpió un silencio incómodo que se había formado por unos instantes.

- no sé nada más ello no quiso decirme nada más y la enfermera que la cuidaba la dejó sedada, solo me dio esta dirección, Jun no había hablando con nadie desde entonces… ni siquiera con Ren. Ella habló cuando le dije que Horo iba a matar a Ren si no hacíamos algo.

Liserg suspiró de nuevo y miró el lugar dándose cuenta que, en una bodega abandonada era el mejor lugar para tener a una persona secuestrada. Ahí debía de estar Ren. El acertijo ahora era como recuperar a Ren.

Estaba por hablar cuando escuchó como el teléfono de Anna sonó, era un mensaje de texto de parte de la señorita Tamao, la guardaespaldas de Anna. Le decía que prendiera el televisor urgentemente.

Anna sacó en unos segundos el control remoto del escritorio para la pantalla plana que estaba en la oficina y no necesito cambiar el canal, había una interrupción en todos los canales. Era En Tao haciendo un comunicado de prensa sobre el secuestro de su heredero y amado hijo "Ren Tao".

"Mi amado hijo ha sido secuestrado, justo antes de su boda con Anna Kyoyama, la felicidad que inundaba a nuestra familia está siendo opacada por esta noticia, he decidido hacerlo público por que confió en que encontraré a mi hijo con vida y se hará justicia, confió en que, quien tenga secuestrado a mi hijo hará lo correcto… y sabrá que no obtendrá ni un solo centavo de la familia Tao"

Anna pensó que eso había sido una verdadera burla. Cualquier otro secuestrador ya habría matado a Ren después de eso. Enseguida pudo notar el sarcasmo bien disimulado en sus palabras. En Tao era una persona despreciable, en esos momentos comprendía porque Ren nunca sonreía y no confiaba en nadie.

Anna supo que ahora no podían andar libremente investigando como lo estaban haciendo hasta ahora, lo mejor era moverse rápido y si era necesario buscar ellos mismos en cada recóndito lugar de esa área hasta encontrar a Ren y Horo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Vete de aquí - el de ojos azules lo miró mientras los jalaba bruscamente hasta la puerta, Ren no entendía lo que pasaba, de hecho apenas y podía caminar, pero supo que por la cara que tenía el Usui lo había recordado.

-Me recuerdas ¿verdad?- Ren lo miró a los ojos encontrando esa ternura perdida que tanto amaba del Usui, notó la tristeza y la contestación, vio sus ojos rojos, había llorado.

-¡Solo vete!- Horokeu no quería verlo a los ojos, habían pasado menos de tres horas en las cuales solo había podido sentarse al otro lado de la habitación cerrar los ojos y recordar. Recordada a su madre y su comida caliente, la mirada serena de su papá y las risas alegres de su hermana. Recordaba los ojos de Ren mirándolo enamorado, recordaba a su hermana Jun, que parecía ser fría pero en el fondo era una persona dulce… recordaba. Le dolía, al grado de no soportarlo. Pero al momento de recordar su primera cita con Ren y luego la muerte de sus padres no lo pudo soportar.

- Horo-Horo… te amo, aún lo hago y yo… lo siento.

-¡Largo!- Gritó molesto tapando la cara con sus manos, no lo podía ver. No sabía aún que era lo que había pasado, pero estaba seguro que Ren lo había engañado y que a pesar de eso lo amaba.

- Horo… lo hice por protegerte- el Tao solo podía mirar al piso, ahora que tenía enfrente a aquella persona; al verdadero Horokeu Usui que amaba, no sabía cuál era la manera correcta de reaccionar.

-Mataste a mis padres… a mi hermana ¡¿por qué Ren?! – Justo en ese momento Ren abrió los ojos de par en par; Horo lo culpaba a él. en ese momento comprendió que solo su padre pudo haber hecho eso.

- Yo no haría eso… ellos- Ren lo miró directo a los ojos y trató de llegar a él abrazándolo un poco, pero notó como enseguida el rechazó por parte del Usui.

-maldita sea… me convertí en… el tipo de personas que más odio, jamás podré vivir de nuevo con esta culpa-

-Horokeu… yo- Ren sintió su corazón romperse cuando vio los ojos de Horo llenarse de lágrimas, lo peor que pudo pasar en la vida de Horokeu fue encontrarlo a él. Ren supo que si él no existiera nunca habría pasado eso. Jamás se habría borrado la sonrisa inocente de esa persona.

-Dime por favor que tú no tienes nada que ver en eso… por favor Ren no quiero odiarte, a ti no- l Ren quiso morir ahí mismo, el castigo que Horo le había hecho pagar ahora se veía ínfimo a comparación del sufrimiento que Horo tenía ahora en el rostro. Ren tomó aire y retrocedió un paso, tenía que hablar.

-Lamento decirte que no sé qué pasó… la última vez que te vi y supe algo de ti… fue la vez que defraudé a tu padre. Pensé en regresarles todo cuando mi padre estuviera calmado, pero luego Jun entró a un hospital psiquiátrico, ella no habla conmigo y nadie me dijo lo que pasó. Solo sé que su novio murió… supongo que…

-Él mató a toda mi familia- Ren estaba por hablar cuando escuchó el ruido de varias patrullas fuera del lugar, no podía creerlo…


End file.
